The Overhaul
by Anomilee1
Summary: Olivia said she needs fixing. They all need fixing. This is the story of that fixing with a lot of huge obstacles thrown in for good measure to because life has a dark sense of humor and even though Olivia Pope seems to be winning and have it all together from the outside, she doesn't feel that way by any means. Reboot of Two Lines in the Sand. Rating will def change to M later.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, so I'm back with the reboot. End Game is still Olake, so no worries.

Summary: The summary basically goes along with the title with a lot of the premises from the last story, Two Lines in the Sand, that I decided to convert over into this one. Olivia said she needs fixing. Everyone on this show needs fixing. Olivia has a lot going on and two months on an island was definitely not enough time for Olivia to begin to fix her issues, as evident by the fact that she is back in D.C doing the same old stuff and soon to be people. This story will basically be about Olivia and her redeemable supporting cast working through their issues and actually trying to find happiness while also dealing with a huge repercussion from her time on the island that will throw things even more off balance and make it more terrifying causing her to reach out to someone from her past for help, which may or may not help the situation.

P.S. If you are one of those annoying Olitz people that have nothing but empty hate to spill towards anyone with a difference of opinion from you I am officially considering this a No Flex Zone. We do not carry troll feed and we don't sell soap boxes, so unless you have something fruitful to contribute, rather it be a respectable opinion, constructive criticism, or just your thoughts on the story or the show please feel free to do so. I realize not all the Olitz people are psychotic, and some of them may even be able to stomach an Olake fic so basically if you are of reasonably sane mind you are welcome, other wise you will be ignored. I mean because really...really? How off do you have to be to attack real people over a television show and then expect that strangers care about your judgement of them. I said it before and I'll say it again, people are crazy. But enough of my babbling, enjoy the story and** leave a review at the end!**

* * *

><p>It was getting dark. God, she had let hours of her life go by sitting in the corner of her bedroom crying, lamenting over what could be, or what she felt should have been. She wanted to get up off of the floor, but she felt like she didn't deserve to. How in the hell had she gotten caught up in this affair and constantly found herself on the losing end? It hadn't started off like this. No, it had started off as a spontaneous fling with some emotions which she could only describe as lust at the time. It had been equally as wrong when it started, seeing as how he was then and is now currently married. But it had been fun, it had been her thing. It was what she did when it came to men and getting her metaphorical rocks off. She had managed to stay away from married men for the most part and she had never let herself fall too hard for them, and had definitely never let herself fall for them more than they had fallen for her.<p>

The point was she had been independent since the day her father had sent her off to that boarding school, two years after her mother had died. Well, fake died anyway, though she didn't know that at the time. No her poor little twelve year old self had spent countless nights crying herself to sleep and wondering how the hell she was going to survive without her mother, especially since her father had suddenly done a one eighty on her. Though now looking back on it maybe they both had made a ninety degree change, only in the opposite direction. But he was supposed to be the father, the adult in the situation. He was supposed to have handled it better than he had, better than she had. It was normal for a twelve year old girl to lash out after losing her mother, and it was normal for a father to lose control for a little while, but at some point the scare of further loss and loss of control was supposed to make said father start getting things back in line, but nope, not her dad. He was far too stubborn for that, and to think back on it now, he had had access to her mother this entire time, so he definitely should have been able to handle things a little bit better than her no matter how devastating the truth was compared to the lie that he had forced her to live. But he wouldn't admit to his mistakes and he would not concede to a fourteen year old about to start high school still figuring out how to grow up into a young woman without her mother or any other female figure there to help guide her, or any male figure for that matter as they had never been more withdrawn from each other as they had been the day she had left to attend that boarding school.

'Fine!' she had thought as any rebellious teenager would have. He didn't have to want her around, because she didn't need him. She had never needed him as far as that sassy little teenage girl was concerned. What had he ever done for her anyway? She could find no valid answer to that question at the time.

She closed her eyes as another tear rolled down her cheek. Her life was so screwed up. She never had a freaking chance. Her hand slowly caressed her stomach, willing it to soothe as she felt a little nauseous. Her emotions were starting to overwhelm her again. She curled in further on herself, as she lay on the pillows on the floor in the corner of her progressively darkening bedroom. What the hell was wrong with people anyway? Why did they decided to have kids then do shit, well were already doing shit, that was not compatible with being a good parent or raising a child into a mentally and emotionally healthy adult. She willed her thoughts away from that subject as they were hitting too close to home given her current situation.

But she had gone to that boarding school, and there had been a lot of pleading and crying that day. But she had not let him see her shade a single tear, not one. She had rolled her eyes, flicked her recently straightened hair and stalked away from that car, pulling the last of her personal things behind her and never looking back. She had vowed at that moment, never to be dependent on him again or anyone for that matter unless it was on her terms. And though at fourteen with a strained relationship with her only living parent or adult relative, she didn't have much resources, she did have a tight little teenage body, a fierce, outgoing, confident attitude along with a will to survive and succeed, and a brain in her head that allowed her to think, or manipulate if need be, her way through anything that the previous things weren't able to get her through, which were slim to none at that age, considering the things a teenage girl strives to be.

She had quickly become one of the 'it' girls of the school which was weird because she didn't necessarily hang with the most popular girls at the school and tried to keep an open mind towards the outcasts, considering she had felt like she had been outcast from her home and her previous life. But she had taken the richest, most popular girl's boyfriend and did not take any shit from 'the pops' as she remembered calling them. Within no time she had gathered her own following, a group of girls that had been considerably rich, even if not as rich as the pops and in her opinion even hotter than them.

Liam. That had been his name. Her first boyfriend. A boy she had stolen from Alex, the head bitch in charge before she had arrived. He was seventeen and was the son of a U.S. ambassador. His grandfather had founded a company, that currently wasn't quite in the fortune five hundred back then, but had slowly been making its way towards just that, and had eventually succeeded. Yes, she had stolen Liam from Alexandria, though she had been oblivious that she was doing so at the time, as she was just beginning to get acquainted with her sexual prowess and the power she could have over people, especially stupid boys that were crippled by their inability to think straight as soon as they say something that could possibly qualify as acceptable for them to hop in the sack, or up against the outside wall of the northern most building on campus, with. He had been rich and he had lavished her with gifts. The first time was by accident. She had been stressed and he had noticed her distraction when he had tried to have sex with her for the second time in their relationship, and the second time in her life. She had told him that she had run out of money in her funds and refused to call her father and ask him for more money as he had adamantly told her that the money he had sent her at the beginning of the semester was to the last her that entire semester. Two days later she had found her account positive five hundred dollars and had wondered what the hell had happened until she had talked to Liam later on that afternoon. After that, she had found her account being credited five hundred dollars every two weeks throughout the length of her relationship with Liam, which lasted until he graduated and a little while after. She may have been only fifteen at the time, but she was definitely not stupid enough to let a good thing go once she had it. But Liam had graduated and though the money was good, she had missed the companionship and that push-pull feeling of a relationship, even though she knew she would win the tug-o-war most of the time. So, by the time the beginning of her sophomore year rolled around she had dropped Liam, and picked up Michael.

He was fun, one of the newly minted seniors, rich parents, on his way to inheriting their fortune and their place in the business world. He wasn't as mature as Liam had been, and he irritated her more often than her first boyfriend but that was okay, because this is where she was truly introduced to her wild side. And that side of her became more prominent over the next few years of her life. This was the side that most of her friends, including Abby loved about her in their younger years.

Abby. She just could not help but to push people away. It seemed that she was not meant to hold on to a somewhat healthy relationship for a prolonged period of time. She was surprised she had had Abby as long as she had seeing as how that was the healthiest relationship she was in at the time, but now even that was in jeopardy. Not that they had never had a fight over their ten plus year friendship. They had had some knock down drag out fights, especially in law school before they had learned which punches to pull and what hits to take when it came to each other. But they had never come remotely close to consciously abandoning each other in the shark infested waters that was Washington D.C. They had effectively left each other to fend for themselves and it seemed that each had found successes and failures in doing so. The truth was she was actually feeling a little guilty for leaving so suddenly like she had. She knew that the people she surrounded herself with depended on her, but it was hard holding everyone else up when you had faulty foundations to begin with. She needed to get away…

After the break up with Michael, there had been Chris, and then Ryan, and after that she had just decided it better, and more fruitful to not make a monogamous commitment to anyone for a while. After all, she could still get what she needed from them without being their official girlfriend, whatever that meant in high school. She picked and chose what she wanted from each. Some were really smart and good to study with and they helped to keep her focused so she could get out of that god forsaken place in the middle of the woods somewhere, though she was sure that location afforded unique opportunities to get in trouble when compared to other schools. Some of those situations turned out pleasant, some of them… not so pleasant. Others were good for conversation that was not related to school. Then there were those who had the outside connections to get what they would call contraband. Some were great as sex, others for status, monetary funds, or whatever else her devious teenage mind could think of at the time.

By the second half of her high school career she had realized that she liked to party. She really liked to party. And being on a secluded campus with a bunch of ridiculously rich and privileged teenagers overcome by hormones and stupidity, with no parents around and too many of them for the school staff to keep adequate tabs on, there were numerous opportunities to party. Her junior year also came with a nice surprise of having her best friend joining her at the school. Anna was three years younger than her, just making the birth date cut off to be two years behind her in school. She and Anna had grown up down the block from each other and the girl was also one of her only blood relatives that she knew of. They were related through her father and Anna's mother, who were sister and brother. She barely remembered Anna's mother as the woman had died during childbirth, but figured her to be her father's only living relative as she could not remember meeting anyone else from his side of the family. Anna's father, Joseph had then moved closer to them as he found taking care of a new born, working, and grieving the lost of his wife to be overwhelming. It was supposed to only be temporary but they had stayed close, and she was sure Anna's father had gotten involved with B6-13 probably through her father. She and Anna had been extremely close as the younger girl looked up to her as a big sister and she took a protective caring attitude towards her, behaving as a good older sister would. And low and behold, the girl had followed in Olivia's footsteps of being a little too independent and rebellious for her father to deal with and was sent to the school.

The girl was a little more innocent and reserved than Olivia at that time, but that was mostly in part due to Olivia herself shielding her when she could from the ills of the world which she was quickly becoming privy too, at least she thought, because she really had no clue at sixteen how evil the world could be, but she was starting to get the picture.

Anna had quickly joined Olivia's already established group of friends and had picked up partying with the group also. She also had some friends her age, mostly due to her roommate Heather. The girls had partied, a lot. And that year was one of the first times that she remembered failing Anna.

She felt bile rise in the back of her throat at the thought and figured she had a little too much emotions flowing through her at the time for the small being trying to exist inside of her to handle. She quickly rose from the floor, at the last second fighting off the urge to vomit right there and lay in it for the remainder of the night.

* * *

><p>After expelling the liquids of her stomach, she slowly made her way to her closet to pull out some clothes. It was just dinner with her father, any old thing would do she decided. If she was honest, Mellie's wardrobe for the past couple of months was beginning to looking pretty enticing right about now.<p>

She pulled out a silk powder blue shirt with buttons half way down the front with some black pants that were designed to be a little baggy in the waist, which was actually great for her slightly larger than normal midsection. She pulled on a black cardigan to hide the bright blue that certainly did not match her mood. She wanted to be dressed in all black, to go unnoticed under the recently darkened sky. She pulled on some black boots, grabbed her bag and headed out of the door, put on the façade that she always showed to everyone else and fighting off the will to retreat back to the corner of her bedroom.

* * *

><p>She sat at the table unknowingly staring at the plate of food in front of her. First it had started out as fear of vomiting all over the dinner table at just the smell that caused her to stare at the roasted duck as if she was waiting for it to move, but that thought had long left her mind as her mouth actually began to water at the aroma given off by the meal that sat in front of her. Still she had been lost in other thoughts, and she had not even noticed that she had still been staring and not eating.<p>

"What's the matter, Olivia? Did I pick the wrong wine?" her father's voice broke her from her stare off with the duck breast on her plate.

She jumped and forced a smile as her eyes veered in the direction of the intruding voice. "What?" she asked, not having heard what he had actually said, but only responding to her name.

"The wine," he pointed out, "you haven't touched it."

She looked at the wine and blinked, the smile disappearing from her face as she hesitantly picked the glass up and sat it further away from her. "Not really in the mood for wine tonight," she had responded. To which her father feigned exaggerated shock.

"Oh," he stated, his eyes going wide. "Well considering you've been even quieter than usual tonight, which I didn't think was possible, whatever it is that's bothering you must really be serious."

Again she just looked at him, blinked once. God she wanted so badly to have somebody to divulge this stuff to. But the man in front of her really was not an option. No matter how far her and her father's relationship had come from where it had once been, she still did not feel comfortable being vulnerable with him. And Jake, the current subject that was bothering her so much, was of no help as his voice rang in the back of her mind reminding her not to trust her father. God she really wished he was here right now. He seemed the only one willing to be truthful with her, and she had to admit that he was a lot better at reading the sick twisted bastards that were B6-13, and yes that included her father, unfortunately.

A long story short, she had left her father's house feeling worse than when she had arrived. Something about their conversation didn't sit right. That had prompted a series of events that had landed her back on the floor in the dark corner of her apartment. She had called Fitz the following day, after not really being able to sleep well that night which was due to the conversation with her dad. He had clearly known something about Jake that he wasn't telling her. Cyrus was conveniently unavailable when she had called him, and Abby was clearly still working through her abandonment issues. Cyrus had shown up at her apartment just hours earlier informing her of where Jake was and why he was there, and then he had abruptly left informing her that he had never been there, and they definitely had never talked about Jake and the crimes he may or may not have committed, though everyone besides her seemed really convinced. She had then confronted her father, which had gone about as well as Cyrus's visits, but again something just didn't sit right.

There was just too much shit going on at one time. Kathryn, Jake, Fitz, her dad, Abby, the dead teenager that had gotten shot right in front of her, Huck clearly had some extra issues going on which she really didn't want to broach right now and that made her feel really guilty for removing herself again, and then there was her baby. Let's be honest, that was really the thing that was throwing all of this out of whack. Granted all the extra stuff going on with the people in her life was stressful enough and being that her current client was an old friend, made it a little more personal. She dealt with the unbalanced people every day, she could deal with their extra-ness, though it would have been great if they didn't decide to coordinate their cycles to the same time frame. At least Quinn wasn't currently giving her any troubles, she mentally crossed her fingers. But the baby thing threw everything off. Babies were supposed to bring a time of joy and excitement and bright expectations for the future, but right now, she felt confused at best.

Confusion was actually progress. She would describe her first reaction to the ultrasound picture as horror. Yeah, that was putting it lightly. She had kept it to herself, and thankfully had had a lot of distractions trying to readjust to her life in D.C after returning from the island. Then she and Jake had had this little back and forth thing that she still wasn't sure what the reason was, but she had finally decided to be the adult about it and tell him about the baby. The first night she had invited him over for dinner, she had gotten a phone call before they could even get to their food and she had chickened out and run off to rescue someone else. The thought had crossed her mind to yell out 'By the way, you're going to be a father, congratulations,' and run out of the door only to avoid his phone calls for the next few days. Thankfully she hadn't, but unfortunately she had had no clue how good that idea would become in the next few days when she could not find him. She had invited him over again for dinner, she had actually cooked the food herself. She had had all intentions of telling him about the baby that night, but he had not shown up and she had not been able to contact him since then. So now here she was, alone, surrounded by chaos, with a baby on the way, and the father was possibly about to be placed on death row for unauthorized murder, if that made sense. She was about to bring a helpless, innocent life into this chaos in the next six months or so and she would be responsible for protecting and guiding that life into something brighter than anything that she was currently surrounded by. She felt guilty, extremely guilty. She was pregnant with her first child and she felt…guilty.

This was the thought that prompted her to pick up her phone and dial a number that she rarely dialed, another thought that made her feel even guiltier if possible.

The phone rung three times before someone picked up. She honestly didn't know what to expect. She didn't expect to be turned away but it was always something going on with this girl. She started to hang up at the thought that maybe she was inviting more chaos into her life, but when she heard the voice on the other end, she was convinced of her initial plan.

"I need your help," was how she decided to greet the person on the other end. If she had learned one thing was that if anyone could help her 'handle' her family, extended family included, it was a member of said family. And it was time to pull out the big guns.

* * *

><p>AN: Ahh, that is the first chapter. I hope you guys are tolerant of my OC as I feel she is the type of character that is missing from Olivia's life and Scandal as a whole. I don't wan't to give too much away about her as you will come to know her better as the story goes on, I think she shares an interesting back story with Olivia but I don't want to give to much away so I'll shut up. I know I am usually intolerant of OCs but I ask you to give her a chance. I can relate if you just completely hate the idea so just let me know, but I urge everyone to give her a chance.

Again Reviews are Encouraged.


	2. Chapter 2

The phone call had ended with a pounding on the door to which she crawled from the floor of her bedroom to her living room not really sure of what to expect on the other side. Low and behold it was Abby, telling her how she had ruined David's life and how she was poison and that she poisoned everything she came into contact with, which were her exact thoughts at the time and she was starting to fear even more for the baby growing inside of her. She had not had the energy to respond, to fight. She just did not have anything left at the moment. And even though they were currently at odds, her friend was able to pick up on that.

She had spewed everything to Abby and she had broken down, which she would blame on the hormones from the baby if anyone where to question her. Abby had hugged her while she had cried, and fearing that someone had heard her say something about murder, she had quietly ushered the crying woman into the apartment.

"Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry for yelling at you like that," Abby apologized. "Liv I didn't, I didn't know." Abby was scrambling internally for a way to make this right. She had not seen Olivia break down like this in a while, a long while. After settling her best friend on the sofa, she quickly made her way into the kitchen going straight for the wine stash before returning with two large wine glasses and an open bottle of wine.

She sat the two glasses on the coffee table and began pouring wine into the glass closest to Olivia. "Here, let's have some wine so we can both make it through this conversation."

Olivia, finally having somewhat gathered herself enough to speak in full sentences again, replied, "I can't have wine Abby." Hell, she had told her everything else, might as well just lay it all out there.

"Sure you can," Abby reminded her, "wine always makes things at least a little better. And right now, we need it. You, need it."

"No Abby," Olivia said more firmly. "I _can't_ have wine." She emphasized the word can't so Abby wouldn't get it confused with won't.

Abby just looked at her for a second waiting for her to continue. When she didn't, "Why not?"

Olivia just stared at her, again chickening out on verbally saying it to anyone else. She didn't even think she had said it aloud to herself yet.

Abby, being the smart girl that she was got the picture, and she opened her mouth to reply, but her mouth just ended up hanging open with no words escaping. After a few seconds, she just picked up the glass of wine she had poured for Olivia and downed it. Olivia didn't stop her, in fact she envied her. The woman finished the glass in one long sip and looked back to her friend.

After searching her tear filled eyes, she again turned to the wine bottle bringing it up to her mouth. She knew it wasn't lady like, but that wasn't her goal. Her goal was to get as much alcohol into her body in as little a time frame as possible to override her liver and get as quick an effect on her brain, which included her emotions, as soon as possible. Olivia let her finish, using the time to compose herself a little more. The tears had stopped flowing when Abby finally turned to her declaring that she was ready.

They stayed up the majority of the night talking and going through all of the information Olivia had including all of her suspicions and doubts. Abby literally had not seen or heard anything behind the walls of the white house so she was of little use, but she did intend to find out something on the subject. Which would probably land her back working for Olivia which was fine, because really, she would honestly work for Olivia Pope rather than be her. Being the woman's best friend was hard enough.

* * *

><p>It wasn't until the week before her seventeenth birthday that she started actually putting her life into perspective a little more. Traumatizing life events would do that to you, as if she hadn't already been traumatized enough with her mom dying and then her dad sending her away.<p>

It had been their annual fall party where they would sneak into the woods, have a bone fire, listen to music, drink lots of alcohol and have lots of sex. Really people would think they were just horrible spoiled teenagers, but her friends actually weren't all that bad. Severely misguided, yes, also deeply disturbed and hurting looking for a suitable outlet to release their anger and pain without ending up in a mental institution, jail, or a cemetery.

She had been standing near the fire with Angie and Naveen, two of her best friends as Angie was trying to decide which senior boy she was going to lure into one of the many tents they had set up, making him her unsuspecting victim for the night. The party had been just as much fun as they had expected it to be until they heard a scream come from somewhere nearby.

Everyone had stopped to look in the direction of where the scream had come from, but seeing no immediate danger had gone back to their drinking and dancing, thinking it was just some of their classmates goofing around. Then Jess, one of Anna's classmate had broken through the trees and made her way to Olivia begging her to please come quick that Anna and one of their other classmates were in trouble. Her and her friends followed the girl quickly through the woods towards where some of the tents had been set up.

When she had gotten there, she had seen the thirteen year old outside of the tent, sitting in the dirt in her school uniform that had some rips in it. There was also a puddle of vomit sitting right in front of her. At first she thought that the younger girl had just had too much to drink and was in need of a whole lot of water and a good nights and half of tomorrow's rest. She shook her head slightly amused as she walked up the girl and knelt next to her, pushing some of her curls out of her face.

She was about to speak when she heard moaning and panting coming from inside the tent, followed by some soft disorienting pleas to stop. The smile at seeing the intoxicated teen disappeared into a look of horror as she reassessed Anna's condition. The rips in her clothes, they didn't look like the normal rips they would get from their clothes getting snagged on trees as they would get running through the forest.

She heard the soft pleas again, followed by a derogatory term in a vicious tone telling whoever it was making the pleas to shut up. Then there were soft sobs.

"In the tent," Jess cried quietly.

Angie had by this time heard it too, having gotten closer to Olivia and Anna. She pulled back the opening to the tenth and what the girls saw shocked them and made tears come to all of their eyes. There were two sophomore boys on top of one of the freshman girls.

They all stared in horror as the boys quickly gathered their clothes and tried to flee the tent, while the girls were still in shock. Naveen threw a couple of swings their way as the ran by her, but none were as effective as she would have liked them to have been, being as she couldn't see through the tears in her eyes.

"I fought them Liv," Anna cried. "I tried…I fought." Olivia just stared at the younger girl in horror unsure if she had suffered the same attack as the girl in the tent. "I tried to get Lila away from them."

Lila, that was the girl's name. She had seen her with Anna before.

"I couldn't Liv," Anna continued to cry, "I couldn't…focus. Everything was blurry. I couldn't stand. I couldn't get her away from them."

Olivia shushed the girl she was now holding in her arms as her two friends tried to help and redress the girl in the tent. "You're okay. I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

* * *

><p>"Liv!," Abby's voice woke her as a hand and something cold pressed against the side of her face. Wait but that wasn't right. She was definitely in her bed. Abby wasn't supposed to be in her bed. Unless she had pulled a Huck and was for some reason staring at her menacingly while she slept just to relay something for which a simple text would have sufficed.<p>

Her eyes fluttered open and before she could become oriented completely, she saw a hand coming towards her face again and managed to dodge it.

"Olivia," Abby fussed sleepily. "Get your phone." Then the prior nights events came rushing back to her, as Abby continued to thrust the phone in her direction.

She and Abby had stayed up talking and had ultimately both retired to her bed after deciding that they were both too exhausted emotionally and physically to get Abby back to her apartment or to sleep on the couch when there was a completely viable bed big enough for the two of them. It had actually helped her to feel better. Like the old days when she and her friends, Abby included for whatever reason would have a wine feast, with or without the crying and crawl into bed with each other to sleep off the effects of the alcohol and pray that they didn't wake up with sore, swollen eyes and a headache that would put them on their asses for most of the next day.

She grabbed the phone from Abby and saw that it had already been answered, Fitz's name on the screen. She grunted into the phone since her eyes were indeed sore and she did have a small headache. That was his cue to start talking.

"Livvie I hope you're not upset with me. I did what I had to do to…" he wasn't allowed to finish.

"No," was her simple response. She could not have this conversation right now. She literally could not.

He seemed to be confused. "No you're not upset?"

"I'm not having this conversation with you right now," she clarified.

"Olivia," he tried.

"Goodbye Fitz," she hung up. She didn't know why she was so severely annoyed. She figured it had something to do with her still being in a sleep induced fog as well as feeling like death warmed over. And she hadn't even drunk anything. She rolled over and fell back asleep.

* * *

><p>"Haven't seen you around here much lately," he stated after a few seconds of her quietly going through the papers his secretary had handed her before walking in.<p>

"I've been busy," she stated not looking up at him. She was completely an utterly unamused by him at this point in time. She was stressed, and he was adding to it. She wanted something, and there seemed to be a wall of people actively stopping her from obtaining it, him included. She felt that vindictive little teenager rearing her overly passive aggressive head.

He walked closer to her as she willfully ignored him.

"Olivia," he reached out to caress her face, but she pulled away.

"I'm busy," she replied coldly, finally turning her eyes to him, "unless you have something useful to add to what I'm reading, I'm going to have to ask you to be a little quieter."

He huffed, before retreating to the sofa across from her, studying her silently. "You really do care for him." She ignored him. "That time on the island must have been something special for you to come back willing to shut me out for him."

"Yeah, and a lot must have happened during my time away for you to be willing to execute an innocent man."

"You don't know he's innocent," was his simple reply.

"You don't know he's guilty," was her comeback.

"Olivia, it was a clean confession," he tried.

"My father was there," she half yelled at him, trying to hold back the tears that tried to force themselves out at the mention of her father. "That alone prevents it from being qualified as clean."

"What do you want from me?" he asked her standing up again.

"Let me talk to him," was her immediate reply as she returned her eyes back to him. "Let me find out what really happened. "

He stared at her for a few moments before replying. "I can't let you do that."

This caused her to let out a frustrated laugh, before she began gathering her papers. "I'm going to take these back to my office to look them over. I'll call Cyrus when I've finished."

She stuffed the papers into her bag before standing and heading towards the door. "Olivia, please," he tried, "sit back down. Let's talk about this."

"There's nothing to talk about," she told him as she turned to face him, her hand on the door knob. "You've made that _very_ clear."

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry, not much going on in this chapter to the naked eye anyway. Just trying to set the stage for future chapters. Reviews, thoughtful comments are welcomed.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Mwaahahahahhaha...lmao. Next chapter dudes.

* * *

><p>She walked into OPA still carrying the papers she had taken with her from the white house. She was actually a little surprised but even more relieved to see that Huck wasn't in his cave. She needed a moment to herself before starting to take on the rest of the day. Actually it was almost noon, so it surprising to see that the space was empty.<p>

She made her way towards her office thinking that it was empty. As she got closer she could clearly see Abby resting on her couch reading something. She was not expecting her to be there. Yes, the woman had told her that she did not think that she wanted to work for the white house anymore and Fitz and Cyrus both had informed her that she had turned in her resignation. She had thought that Abby was opting to take some time off to rethink things after showing up at her door step nearly three weeks ago yelling at her about how all she does is ruin people. They had talked more that night and she had expressed all the feelings she was having when it came to having a baby under the current circumstances. Abby had agreed and told her she understood then went on to profess her shared disdainful obsession with the life style they were in.

She opened the door slowly, still trying to figure out why the woman was there.

"Abby?" she asked skeptically.

The red head looked up at her and smiled after seeing it was her.

"Oh hey Liv," she said nonchalantly, as if neither of them had ever missed several months of entering the building they were currently standing in. "You need to look at this magazine," she went back to flipping the pages, "it has some really good ideas for nursery themes really nice baby stuff."

Okay, so this is what her being here was all about. She was relieved to finally have an answer for the woman's presence but if she was honest, she was even more relieved to have someone to obsess with over her unborn child, though she was sure they were mostly obsessing in the opposite direction.

"Where you able to get any news on Jake before you left the white house?" she asked her.

Abby sat the magazine down as she saw the polite pleasant conversation she had tried to start to put her expecting friend in a better mood had already taken a left turn. "No," standing from the couch, "they have everything regarding Jake and the president's son's death under lock and key."

She saw a disappointed look cross Olivia's face. "But maybe we might be able to get a little more out of Cyrus if we threaten to expose him for prostitution."

Olivia's head snapped her way, eyes wide and confused. "What?"

"Well not prostitution himself," Abby corrected. "Ew, that wouldn't be profitable."

"Abby, get to the point," Olivia objected having a similar disturbed look as Abby as the woman's words forced an unexpected and unwelcomed picture of Cyrus prostituting himself out.

"He's been soliciting a prostitute," she finished plan and simple.

"How do you know this?" Olivia asked with furrowed brow. She was interested at both a personal level, as Cyrus was her friend and at a business level, since it was possibly information that she could use to blackmail said friend into giving her the information that she wanted.

Abby went on to explain to her all of the evidence that she had to support her claim, which left her pretty much convinced. They had talked for at least an hour and she hadn't realized that the time had gotten away from her. She had to be at the airport to pick up Anna in thirty minutes.

"Anna?" Abby asked after hearing her thoughts she hadn't realized she had made verbal. "Anna Banana?"

This caused Olivia to smile. She hadn't called Anna that in years, and had forgotten that they used to call her that.

She and Anna had really had a sibling type relationship, rather or not they wanted to admit it at times. Even though their relationship had grown rocky after Olivia graduated from high school and left the younger girl behind, it didn't really start to go to hell until Olivia was at least half way through law school. Well, if she was honest it had gone to hell a lot earlier than that, but they had recovered from it, or so they thought and it wasn't something that she liked to actively think about. It was enough that it intrusively evaded her subconscious daydreams as often as it did. But by the time they had effectively stopped talking to each other; though that probably wasn't the best way to put it as they never really stopped talking. It was more of an agreement to ignore each other to keep from experiencing pain. Some people went through things together and it drew them closer together, and for some people it drove them apart. She and Anna had a mix of that. They had grown very close to each other throughout their childhood and young adult years. It was an unbreakable bond. And that bond came in the form of a double edged sword that was fixed between them that they both kept impaling themselves on every time they tried to reach for each other.

She hadn't seen Anna since, she had to think…since a few months before she signed on to be Fitz's campaign manager for his first campaign run. They would talk…occasionally. But they were never distant from each other. Every time they talked, it was as if they had never gone a day without talking to each other, but there was always a hidden tension. It was an unspoken rule that they did not broach certain subjects with each other. The only way she could think to describe it was like word jinga, their relationship was a fragile tower and the wrong words could take them down a path that led to them taking turns plucking out blocks until that tower came crashing down. But, so far, they had always been able to rebuild their tower, no matter how scuffed up or cracked the bricks were.

Abby had met Anna while they were in law school. At that time they were fairly close and the girl came to visit her often as she tried to navigate young adulthood and make it through college. Anna wasn't that much younger than her but there was a difference between a second year law student and a third year college student as Anna had had to set out a year for various reasons she also didn't like to discuss. She had first added the unwanted rhyming fruit to the girls name when they were in high school and she had taken to following her around like a pesky younger sibling would do. Anna hadn't liked it then, but found it to be endearing as she loved Olivia and could tell that it wasn't meant to be mean spirited. She really started to hate it when she would go to visit Liv while she was in college. She and her friends would tease her as she was just a teenager, technically still under the rule of her parents or whichever adult was deemed to be in charge of her at the time and they were newly freed of this confinement. It became more annoying to the young girl anyways. And Olivia had noticed, and though she had laid off somewhat, she had still used it as a tool of pressing Anna's button which is how Abby had come to know about it. Anna was extremely pissed when Olivia and her friends would gang up on her calling her Anna Banana like she was a child. It wasn't the name itself, or that it did imply she was a child compared to them, which she wasn't. It was the fact that she had asked Olivia to stop, and she hadn't. Instead Olivia used her annoyance as a source of amusement for her and her friends. And she didn't like it, a fact she made clear one of the last times she had come to visit and told them all to go fuck themselves, particularly singling out Olivia. This is a good example of their relationship, something seemingly childish setting them off just because it involved the other person.

"Let's try not to bring that up," Olivia told Abby with a smile. Though she still liked the term and liked that it reminded her of days when they were both happier and more innocent, that was one of those bricks that made their tower fragile. She began gathering her things preparing to head to the airport.

"I'll come with," Abby announced following Olivia to the door. This caused Olivia to turn and give her a questioning look. "What? I haven't seen Anna in a while, I want to see her. I miss hanging out with her."

This caused a small smile to appear on Olivia's face before she turned back towards the door, allowing Abby to follow her. That was the one thing about Anna, nearly everyone that knew her loved her. And if they didn't, it was mostly because of her direct attitude. That attitude was what drew people to her, but much like with Olivia, if someone pushed the wrong buttons they would quickly grow to hate her for it. Olivia attacked situations and bad judgments that people made to break them down. With Anna, it was similar, but different. It was like she would observe all of the character flaws and try to accept them in a person, holding her piece until something happened that caused her to snap. Then she would hit every weakness she had come to know with every flaw that she had observed about the person. Come to think of it, she was a lot like Olivia. It was just that she didn't do it to manipulate situations, she did it just to simply get it off her chest and as she would say, expose the person to themselves, whatever that meant.

Olivia got on the elevator and quickly turned around with a worried look on her face. "What?" she was almost afraid to ask.

"Liv, I know you guys are family, but I call dibs on godmother. I really want to be the godmother," she stated with a pleading look.

Olivia shook her head and rolled her eyes, dismissing the comment, but Abby didn't budge.

"You can be the godmother Abby," she said, trying to get the woman on the elevator, she was already going to be late. It did the job as the red head smiled and got on the elevator gleefully. She had almost forgotten about the baby. She silently dismissed the idea that trying to forget about the baby was the reason she had decided to occupy her mind with work again. That wasn't why she had gone back to work, nope. Now all she had to do was keep telling herself that she wasn't trying to avoid the subject of her unborn child and maybe she would believe it.

* * *

><p>"Where is she?" Abby asked as she shifted from foot to foot in front of the baggage claim. According the text messages she had been sending Olivia, Anna had arrived at the airport twenty minutes ago. Olivia had texted her back and told her to wait for them by the baggage claim but she was currently nowhere to be found.<p>

"I don't know," Olivia said distractedly as she also continued to scan her surroundings for the girl that bore, what she thought was a vague resemblance to her. Honestly she wasn't very surprised. A lot of times the woman could be, for lack of a better term, flaky. Though she usually pulled through when Olivia really needed her, which explained her appearance in D.C. just three weeks after she had made that call.

"Hey guys. What's up?" came a familiar voice carrying its characteristic nonchalant tone. Olivia turned quickly on her heals and Abby leaned sideways to get a better look at the person who had just approached them.

"Hey," Olivia said, giving the woman a once over. She hadn't seen her in a little over five years. She looked the same, except for a few changes. Her dimples showed as she bit into the large cinnamon role she had obviously left them waiting to go and purchase.

"Thanks for waiting for us by the baggage claim," Abby said sarcastically.

"What?" the woman responded still chewing. "I got hungry. You were taking too long. I said one forty five Liv, not whenever the hell you felt like it."

Olivia continued to stare at the girl trying to figure out which features had changed. Her slightly slanted almond shaped eyes which housed perfectly arched eyebrows above them still gave off an air of mystery and mischief. Her high cheekbones, that reflected hers though Anna's cheeks were a little fuller and when combined with her dimples made her still look as if she was seventeen years old.

"How have you been?"

"In a state of waiting," she replied without missing a beat.

Olivia rolled her eyes sarcastically and opened her arms as she took a step towards Anna, eager to do something she needed and hadn't been able to do in a while. Anna seemingly feeling the same way also took a step towards Olivia, stepping into her embrace and embracing her back.

"Muah," Anna said placing a kiss on Olivia's cheek, as they pulled away but still had their arms around each other. "I missed you big head."

"I missed you too," Olivia smiled. "You died your hair."

"Yes, I did," she said running her hands through her light brown tresses that flowed past her shoulders. Her hair was still curly, something that Olivia assumed made other people think they looked more alike than they actually did when she would wear her hair curly, though Anna's curls were a little looser than hers. "I was thinking about going blonde, but I think I'll just go back to my natural color and die the bangs silver.

"Oh that'd be cute," Abby said, drawing the women's attention back to her.

"Hey Abs," Anna said reaching to embrace Abby. "I thought you two were fighting."

"We made up," Abby told her.

"I see nothing's changed between you two," she said as she started to walk away, still holding Abby's hand. She needed someone to guide her. She didn't know where they were parked.

They eventually made it to the hired town car Olivia had rented, not feeling like driving through the D.C traffic herself. "So what have you guys been up to?" Anna asked sliding into the back seat. "It looks like you've toned it down some." She took some of Abby's hair in her hand, holding it up and giving a disapproving look before letting it fall back to the woman's shoulders. "Abby, your hair," she left the sentence open.

"There's nothing wrong with my hair," Abby said, in disbelief.

"Ahn," Anna stated, before taking another bite out of her cinnamon bun.

"Liv is there something wrong with my hair. How come you didn't tell me?" Abby started to panick.

"There is nothing wrong with your hair Abby," Olivia reassured her. "We just can't all continue to dress and act like we did when we were in college. Some of us actually have jobs."

"I have a job, Olivia," Anna said. "Just because it's not as boring as yours doesn't mean it's not a real job. Plus if you've still got the body for it." She left the sentence unfinished.

"Give me a piece," Olivia said reaching for the cinnabon, but the woman pulled it back and gave Olivia a look.

"What?" Olivia asked.

"Are you sure you really want to do that, Liv?" she continued after giving Olivia a once over. Olivia's mouth fell open and Abby snickered as she had just had this conversation about how she was starting to look pregnant to her. Olivia had claimed she had not, and Abby had agreed that she probably didn't to people who weren't used to seeing her every day but she could tell. Clearly Anna could see the slight weight gain too, and she hadn't seen her in years.

Anna threw a glance at Abby before turning back to Olivia. "I mean I wasn't going to say anything, but clearly Abby is slacking on her best friend duties, but you've gained a little weight sweetie. Now I'm not saying that that's a bad thing. If you know and are okay with it, I mean by all means be my guest, but I just thought you should…"

"I'm pregnant, Anna," Olivia said exasperated, and just trying to shut Anna up. Okay, so maybe Abby was right. Maybe she had put on a little weight. She had noticed that her clothes didn't fit quiet as well as they used to and found herself wearing more layers than she normally would to try to deny it to herself.

Anna gasped, and almost dropped the cinnabon. She regained control of the sweet roll after struggling with it for a few seconds and her eyes immediately snapped back to Olivia's, mouth agape. "What? You couldn't have told me this on the phone Olivia? I'm so angry with you right now." She finished embracing Olivia again. "So that's why you're dressing like that. You're preparing for Mommy hood."

Olivia bit the inside of her cheek. Sure, she dressed more conservative than she had back when she would see Anna more often, but that was before she became the campaign manager slash crisis manager for the president of the united states. She took in Anna's dress that came midway her thigh dipping low in the front and opening up in the back showing off her cleavage and well-toned back, the heels that she wore with them accentuating her toned legs. Okay, so maybe she missed the party girl life a little bit, just a little. But she had plenty to keep her occupied in her current grown up life, though she had to admit the party girl life wasn't nearly as stressful as being an adult. She envied Anna a little bit.

"What do I dress like Anna?" Olivia asked sounding a little offended, waiting to hear her reply.

Anna looked at Olivia with a look of confusion and interest. It usually wasn't this easy to push her buttons. It hadn't even been an hour yet. She turned to Abby and whispered just to feign politeness though she knew Olivia could still hear her. "Wow, someone's touchy. Must be the hormones."

Olivia rolled her eyes before she snatched the cinnamon bun from the girl, tearing a piece off before handing it back to Anna. This was going to be…an experience, she thought to herself.

"Just so we are clear," Abby stated, "I'm the godmother."

* * *

><p>AN: **Read!: I know this seems like a lot of this OC but she is basically going to play a big part in why Olivia is the way she is in this story. Like I said before I wanted to take a different angle in this story and the angle is more Olivia focused at first but will become more Olake focused as it goes on, but lets be honest, Liv is slipping and I honestly just want her to fight back rather it's Olake ornah. I know I'm not the only one just repeatedly disappointed anytime she makes a move towards Fitz. I just can't with them. Also I think its interesting the foreshadowing Shonda gives in HTGAWM of Liv's future if she chooses Bitchgerald Grant. "That's what I get for sleeping with another woman's husband." Annalise. "Preach!" Me LOL. ****Reviews are welcomed!**

And to team Olake, P.O.P hold it down. It's all good, PIMP squad baby for life!

Damn Amanda Tanner! Shonda ain't giving you a break huh?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Here's another update. I was supposed to do this yesterday, but I ended up doing the Read Between the Lines parody of that scene.

Again, the reason why I'm trying to build Anna's relationship with Liv so much is because like I said it plays a huge part in this story of how Olivia evolved to be the person she is and also, I don't want to make Jake Olivia's night in shiny armor, because we all know like him or not Jake really was never meant to be the hero. And also, every woman needs relationship with another woman that has a rock solid core. I thought Liv and Abby would have that relationship in the show and even though they are starting to inch towards that area in the last few episodes its not as strong of a relationship as the one I'm trying to build here. And I also don't want Jake to be her only option for peace, security, and solace. I'm not down with that, and sometimes you just need your girl because men are stupid lol. Anyways, hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>She struggled trying to get the keys in the door. Her vision was blurry, and she could feel the tears falling from her eyes down onto her hand. Maybe this hadn't been a good idea after all, not with everything else going on. But she had to see him, she had to make sure that he was alive and relatively well, which he seemed to be for the most part. But his face was bruised and his left eye was almost swollen shut.<p>

She somehow managed to unlock the door to her apartment and she hurried inside, slamming the door shut and locking it before leaning her back against it. She let out a shaky breath and now allowed the tears to flow freely and silently down her face. She slid her back down the door until she was sitting on the floor.

They had come back to her place after picking Anna up at the airport, allowing her to drop off her luggage. Abby had suggested that they all go out for dinner later to which Anna had declined stating she had some business to tend to. Olivia had pointed out that the woman did not live in D.C and inquired what business she could possibly have in the city after just getting off of the plane a couple hours ago. She replied back simply, "Like I said Liv, I have a job."

After much prodding, Olivia had been able to get more information out of Anna and found out that she was meeting one of her friends to see about performing at various venues around the city. This caused her to relax a little. She hadn't meant to pry, but she knew that the younger woman was new to the city and much like the people not intimately involved in the politics that went on there, she was oblivious to how many evil people that were running around. Not to mention Anna had a knack for getting herself in some questionable situations.

Anna was a dancer, singer, songwriter as she would describe it, and no one could deny that she was talented. Olivia loved to hear her sing, and she would always write these cute little songs for Olivia when they were little girls. She continued to makes songs for her as they got older but they seemed to be more spontaneous and not so cute. It went from themes like 'I love my Livvie because she takes care of me and I want to be like her so much so I'm just going to follow her around everywhere' to 'Olivia annoys me so much and I have to annoy her back, so let me make up a song on the spot about something that has just happened that I know will piss her off.' And even though Olivia thought Anna was very talented at music, she believed her greatest talent was always dancing, something she was still secretly proud of introducing her to. Olivia herself, used to dance when she was a little girl, and had been the reason Anna had ultimately wanted to attend classes. Anna had even had the option of going to Juilliard at one point, she had even flown out every weekend her last year of high school to take part in a pre-college program they had had there, but due to some life events she wasn't able to take advantage of the opportunity. That was the way Olivia always phrased it to herself, it just sounded better.

After grabbing a quick bite to eat with Abby, she had gone out to handle some business. Then suddenly she found herself surrounded by secret service agents. She rolled her eyes and went along with them, because honestly, she was currently being shut out from white house business that she wanted to be involved in and opting not to take part in other parts of it and she was starting to feel like she was losing even more control over her life because of it. She needed to know something and this was her opportunity.

To her surprise she had actually been taken to the pentagon where she had been led to Fitz, which was not so surprising. He had informed her that he was allowing her to see Jake and basically that he was going to take him down if he saw something he did not like. She had simply nodded before the door was opened and she was allowed to enter.

She had managed to build up a good front upon entering the room, ready to get the full story from him and not show how vulnerable she had been feeling with everything going on currently in her life. She expected him to be sitting, serious but still having something endearing to say to put a smile on her face, and possibly some lighthearted banter by the end of it because it was what he did, it was what they did. Her face had fallen when she had actually caught a good glimpse of him and she had stopped in her tracks. This was not what she had expected. All the memories of him showing up at her door emaciated and covered in dirt, blood and dirt matted in his hair with various cuts and bruises about his face and body. She tried to push those thoughts to the back of her mind and she could feel herself starting to hyperventilate a little, trying to get more oxygen to her brain and trying to stay upright.

He had noticed also, and refusing to let her retreat too far into her own head, he had started talking. He didn't need the emotionally in touch Olivia that was going to go all I'm going to get you out of here on him, he needed the fixer, the woman who handled things that people required her to handle. He was going to die and he needed to tie up some loose ends with the only family that he had left, and she was the only he could trust to do that, because he was going to die. It's not that he doubted her ability to get him out of it, though it was a tall task even for her. It just that he knew she had a lot going on and he doubted his value to her to be able to stay focused on him long enough to get him out of there.

She took a step towards him, wanting to initiate some type of contact with him. She wanted to throw herself into his arms and cry like she had done so many times before and she wanted to yell at him because he had clearly done something she was unaware of to make her father suddenly turn against him again and have him thrown into an isolated cell in the dungeons of the pentagon. Something had to have happened between the time of her father allowing her to go to an isolated island with this man, inviting him over for dinner, and then having him thrown into prison. If her father made up his mind to fake like someone, he would continue to fake like them until they gave him a reason to turn against him. Yes, she allowed her father to believe that she was unaware of the fact that he was actually aware of the fact that Jake was on that plane with her when she went to that island. The man who had tried to control everything in her life and would often times boast about how he did was unaware of the passengers that were on a plane that he had sent to go to a remote place that only he and the pilot knew of. Yeah sure, she believed that.

She couldn't, however, throw herself into Jakes arms because; there were people outside waiting to take him down as it was phrased to her. She looked at the window, and was about to wrap her hands around her midsection suddenly feeling protective in the cold, isolated environment. She opted for folding her arms in front of her in a defensive stance, not wanting to draw attention to her midsection that was apparently larger than it had been in the past. He followed her gaze knowing exactly what was happening, and it was fine because again, he did not need that Olivia right now. He didn't need or want to be felt sorry for, he was going to die and awful death, and he was fine with that. He had accepted it the moment he had been informed that he was now a part of this top secret organization and that he had no choice about it. He didn't need to be coddled, he had never been coddled, not even when he was a child and should have been. He did however, want to hold her and let her know that he was fine and that she didn't have to worry about him, but he knew he wouldn't be allowed to do that. So, business as usual. He also didn't want her to harbor any guilt about his death, because she beat herself up about things like that.

There had been few words spoken after that and they had just sat there, drawing comfort from each other's presence, as much as they could anyway with the thoughts racing through their minds.

"I'm sorry," he said suddenly, causing her to look from the spot she had been staring at on the floor and back towards him.

She waited for him to continue but he just continued sitting there staring at the floor himself. "Jake," she said shakily, cursing herself for still sounding so weak.

"For not being there," he finished, knowing what she was going to say. He finally looked up at her and she was staring at him intently, confusion still showing on her face.

He started again, "I told you that you weren't going to have to go through this on your own, that I would be there for you, that I," he paused. "That I wasn't going anywhere and," he paused again, "I'm sorry."

He saw her brows furrow again as she finally realized what he was saying and he couldn't take her looking at him like that. He couldn't watch the pain on her face knowing that he was helpless to stop it. So, he turned away from her and looked back towards the floor.

She had grown angry with him in that moment. How could he give up on her so easily, give up on himself so easily? She had also made a promise to him, and unlike him she intended to keep her promise. She rose from the chair she had been sitting in with a new determination. She was going to find out the truth, because she was more convinced now than ever that Jake had nothing to do with the death of Harrison or Jerry, and like he had said that it was all her father's doing.

The determination would have to be put on hold, at least throughout the night, as she felt herself mentally and emotionally crashing on the ride back to her apartment, the weight of their visit finally taking its toll on her and the baby, as she had to keep herself from vomiting several times on the way home. This had led to her currently sitting on the floor up against the door to her apartment, crying her eyes out.

"Liv?" she heard a hesitant voice come from somewhere in her apartment. She looked up to see Anna, giving her a full view of the tears rolling down her face. Anna quickly made her way over to her.

"What's wrong? What happened?" she asked kneeling down on the floor next to her.

Olivia continued to cry and say names and words that made no sense to Anna since she could not understand the context in which they were being used.

"Okay, okay sweetie," she stated as she began pulling Olivia up from the floor. "I can't help you if I don't know what you're saying to me, so let's just sit here for a minute and pull it together." She had guided Olivia over to the cough and had her sit before going into the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"Here, drink this," she handed Olivia the water, but before she could place the glass to her mouth, she felt the acid in the back of her throat again and made a run for her bathroom. Anna went behind her after hearing her retching. She gathered the woman's hair in her hand holding it back from her face as she rubbed her back soothingly.

It wasn't until the stomach convulsions ceased that Olivia felt safe enough to pull herself away from the porcelain bowl. She fell back against the wall opposite toilet she had just been kneeling in front of and ran and hand through her hair, happy that episode was over and praying that nothing sparked another one.

She took note of Anna's quiet disappearance from the rest room and tried to focus more on breathing than on the thoughts that were trying to stomp their way back into the forefront of her mind. 'I'm sorry,' his voice rang through her mind and she closed her eyes, resting her head in her hand. He had no idea how much weight his words had actually carried. God, he literally had no idea.

She buried her face in her hands, willing the thoughts to go away and willing herself to continue to breath lease she start vomiting again.

"Here," she heard Anna's voice and looked up to see the woman handing her another glass. "It's ale."

She took a breath before beginning to take slow sips from it.

"Brought you these too," Anna added handing her a pack of crackers she had bought from the store a few days prior.

"Thanks," she managed weakly.

"Now, you wanna tell me what that was all about?" the woman asked as she took a seat across from Olivia, her back against the cabinet counter.

Olivia looked at her and saw the concerned look on her face. She also took note of the surprisingly non sarcastic tone of her voice. Anna smiled at her, showing her dimples that again reminded her of the young girl she used to share her intimate space with like this all those years ago, and she couldn't help but to give a small smile of her own. Right now, she had her Anna back, and that mattered more than anyone could ever know.

She took a deep breath and sighed, "Where to begin?"

Anna sensing that the worst part of the crisis was over replied, "The beginning, duh."

This got another smile out of Olivia and she smiled back, as the woman started off literally from the beginning, which she had not been expecting. When she realized Olivia had started off from five years ago, a month after the last time they had seen each other, she paused her older cousin and informed her that she was going to go pop some popcorn because it looked to be a long night. By the time she returned back to the room, she found Olivia sitting on her bed with her legs folded underneath her. Anna laid down on the bed next to her.

"Okay, I'm all ears," she said stuffing a hand full of popcorn into her mouth.

And Olivia started from the beginning, telling her everything.

* * *

><p>AN: Let me know what you guys think about this character and how the story is progressing. I will review this later after I take the English class I enrolled in to fix any typos lmao.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:Hey, I was supposed to post this a couple of days back, but then there was the whole 'I choose me' thing that had me hugging my television and then they went and snatched her when she was finally making an effort to get her head back on straight, and I was sad, so I avoided Scandal related things for a couple of days lol. Because that was too quick and vast of an emotional swing and I was not prepared for it. Plus rain has ruined my weekend so, here's the next chapter. I'm going to start trying to speed it up a little bit towards the end, because we need to get the news out about this baby and get some reactions to it.

* * *

><p>"This isn't one of those important things that's not really as important as we are pretending it is and we can actually sleep in a little bit longer, is it?" Anna asked as she peeped out from under the covers, looking up at Olivia who was standing over her.<p>

"I'm leaving in twenty minutes was her response," as she walked away and back towards her bathroom to finish getting dressed.

Anna sucked her teeth and frowned before throwing the covers off of her and swinging both legs to the side of the bed. "How are you awake anyway?"

They had literally fallen asleep two and a half hours ago after staying up talking all night. Olivia had said a lot of things, a lot of which Anna had to stop her to ask more questions or reclarify things for her. Like when she had asked Olivia to tell her again on three different occasions what exactly it was that she did at OPA. Or how she asked different questions about Fitz, like 'So he wants to have a family with you, is he aware that he's not actually raising the children that he has?' But that was only after she had asked where exactly was Teddy and Karen most of the time. Or what would happen if Olivia wasn't actually the one like he seemed to imply that he thought she was, what would happen to her when he really met THE ONE. A lot of these questions Olivia had gone quiet after and or completely ignored all together, and Anna sensing she needed a pass, had let her slide, but had kept a mental note of all the questions she still needed answers to. Then she had asked questions about Mellie, like how come she hadn't been arrested for attempting to do grave bodily harm to either her or Fitz. Or had Mellie ever seen Waiting to Exhale, Fatal Attraction, or any episode of Snapped. She hadn't waited for Olivia to answer before going on about how there were actually some people with some great ideas that had actually gotten away with it and that you don't play with people's feelings like that, then she had turned to Olivia and asked her had she ever seen any of the Snapped episodes. Olivia had politely redirected her, trying to focus on catching Anna up rather than the fact that if the roles were reversed, she would probably be asking the same types of questions. Then she had had questions about Huck and Quinn, with passing comments about Abby since she already knew her and just needed to be caught up on some things. She had asked if Stephen had been attractive, to which Olivia had showed her a picture. She had then proceeded to ask Olivia why she hadn't gotten with Stephen to which Olivia had replied they were friends. The next few minutes were filled with Olivia trying to thwart Anna's attempt to tell her all of the things physical in nature she would have done to Stephen, friend or not. She had then gotten onto the subject of Jake, to which Anna had also asked questions that included 'Can he teach me to make people disappear?' She had also stated that she wanted to broach the subject with Huck, but he hadn't seemed as approachable as this Jake guy. And she had let out an exaggerated gasp when Olivia had revealed that Jake was the father of her soon to be baby. She had opted to not reveal their physical involvement until that moment. "Liv, you're having a baby by an ex-military assassin." Olivia had stared at her, trying to find the words to answer that question. She had thought Anna was judging her, but she had obviously forgotten just who Anna was. "How's the sex? Tell me it's as good as I think it is. Tell me," she had tried to continue but Olivia had managed to redirect her back to the more pertinent issues, being successful after about the fourth try. She had repeated the Stephen discussion with Harrison, and after getting her back on tract again, she had then broached the subject of her parents to which Anna had stayed mostly quiet and they had even shed a few tears together as Olivia recounted seeing her mother again for the first time. And then that had led up to the current situation of Jake being held at the pentagon on pending charges of double murder.

After all was said and done, they hadn't fallen asleep until about five thirty and now it was 8:10am and Olivia was up and about as if she had had a full night's rest, getting ready for a nine am obstetrics visit. Anna had promised she would go with her, but she was starting to rethink that promise.

* * *

><p>"So how pregnant are you anyway?" Anna asked as they made their way down the street.<p>

"If you mean to ask how far along I am, four months," Olivia replied.

"Okay, and tell me how exactly did this happen again," she asked.

"Oh com'on Anna," Olivia started jokingly, "I gave you this talk when you were twelve."

"Yes, but you also spent the next five years after you found out I had lost my virginity telling me to protect my neck."

Olivia laughed, as Anna linked arms with her. "First off, I'm pretty sure that wasn't the terminology I used. And secondly, I also remember you calling me freaking out about being late on multiple occasions."

"Okay, it was only twice and I was nineteen," Anna reminded her. "You are a grown up."

"Yeah, the second time was two years ago," Olivia looked at her as they stopped in front of the doctor's office.

Anna pursed her lips before replying, "I'm not a grown up Liv."

"And just what constitutes a grown up to you?"

"Anything more than two years my senior," she replied matter-of-factly.

"So what do you call people your age that have multiple kids?" Olivia questioned.

"Babies having babies," Anna told her with a straight face. The woman then walked into the doctor's office leaving Olivia to look after her. She hurried inside when she saw Anna actually walking up to the front desk to check her in. She was sure that was going to be followed by some outlandish requests that involved her body and her unborn child that she would probably not be particularly fond of.

* * *

><p>"I thought you had dance to go to," Olivia stated as she realized Anna was still following her as she made her way towards the white house. They had just finished at her doctor's visit and she was currently on her way to visit Abby to see how everything was going and see if she had come up with any new information.<p>

"I do. Maurizio texted he would be a few hours late," Anna replied, as she noticed Olivia giving her a once over. She had left the house dressed to go to the doctor's office and then straight to the dance studio after. And though she had brought a bag with changing clothes for after, she didn't see anything wrong with the black sweater that hung off of both her shoulders, allowing everyone to the see the dark purple, thin strapped sports bra she wore underneath or her lower midriff that the sweater failed to cover. Or the baggy black sweat pants that had a small silver printed "PRIMA" on the left hip area, or the beige UGGZ she wore along with them, though she was starting to regret it as the weather was starting to warm up a little as the day went on. Her hair was in a low messy bun. "Why? Are you embarrassed of me, Olivia?"

Olivia knew that Anna was just trying to lure her into a discussion that would end up making one of them uncomfortable. She wasn't embarrassed, but, "No, but I'm going to have a hard time getting you into the white house dressed like that?"

"Really?" Anna asked sarcastically. "And here I was thinking you were head mistress of the place."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "I'm not anyone's mistress, Anna."

"Well not anymore."

"I'm not having this discussion with you right now," Olivia told her.

"Suite yourself. All I know is if it were me, this whole soap opera would have come to a conclusion by now. Either everyone would be free to do whatever the hell they wanted to do and be happy, or they'd be in the middle of making a dark documentary about us."

Seeing as they were approaching the white house gates, Olivia chose to ignore Anna.

"Good morning Morris," Olivia said with a huge smile.

"Ms. Pope," he smiled back. Olivia proceeded to keep walking and Anna followed her. Morris however did not open the gate.

"I'm sorry Ms. Pope but I can't let your friend in," he said

"Why not?" Olivia asked with a forced smile. "I have an appointment with the president. He called me urgently I was in the middle of something."

"Yeah, she can't always just ditch everything or everyone else to be at his beck and call," Anna added, causing Olivia to give her a look as she was not helping the situation.

"Sorry but if she wants in, she's going to have to go through the tourist entrance," he told them matter of factly.

"Look, Morris is it?" Anna asked as she propped herself against the door frame of the guard boot. She didn't give the man a chance to answer before she continued.

Olivia quickly interrupted, though. She knew if she continued to let Anna talk that they would most likely find their way inside of the white house, escorted by security. She grabbed Anna's elbow pulling her away from the guard boot and stepping in front of her.

"Call the president, tell him I'm here. I have a guest I need cleared to get inside," he stated.

"I don't have a direct line to the president from here," he told her as if she was growing a second head. She knew that.

A perplexed look crossed her face. Yeah, she had forgotten that.

She pulled out her cell phone, and hit a couple of buttons before placing it to her ear. "I'm at the gates. I have someone with me that needs clearance." She paused before adding, "Thank you."

She hung up the phone and Morris just looked at her. She could partially see the smirk on Anna's face as she looked at the guard like, 'Now what?'

A few moments later the phone at the guard's booth rang. Morris answered, and after listening he simply replied with an okay before hanging up. He looked at Olivia before turning to Anna. "Can I see your ID Ms."

"King," Anna added for him. "Anna King."

She dug into her bag and pulled out her ID before handing it to him.

"You know this would have saved all of us a lot of time if you'd have just done what we told you to do in the first place," Anna said with a playful seriousness.

Morris laughed before handing the temporary pass and ID back to Anna. "You two ladies have a nice day."

"Oh we will Morris," Anna told him.

"Anna come on," Olivia said without looking back as she was already half way through the gate.

"Oh, this is nice," Anna said with forced enthusiasm. "I've never been inside of the white house before. It's never really…interested me."

"Hey Anna, here's an idea," she said as she navigated her way through the crowded hallways, "why don't you try to be a little less snarky for the rest of the time you're with me."

"I'll try," Anna replied unmoved by the jab, "but no promises, baby. No promises."

They had almost made their way to Abby's office, when she saw Fitz rounding the corner. She paused, causing Anna to bump shoulders with her as she was walking slightly behind her. Of course, she thought. Of course he would come and find her after she had alerted him of her presence. May be that hadn't been such a good idea.

He continued to walk towards her as she stood in place.

"Girl, what is your problem?" Anna asked, having not seen the president standing at the other end of the hall.

"That's funny," he started, causing Anna to look up and see him for the first time, "when you called I thought that meant you were coming to see me."

"I'm here to see Abby," she stated as he stopped right in front of them.

"Really? Well why didn't you call Abby to get you in?" he put his hands in his pocket and looked down at her smugly, already knowing that Abby didn't have the direct ability to clear someone like he did.

"Is there something I can help you with Mr. President?" she asked folding her arms.

Anna stood there staring back and forth between the two of them. She noticed Fitz's facial expression change.

"You've been ignoring my calls," he replied simply.

"Is it important?" Olivia asked looking away from him.

They went silent, him continuing to stare at Olivia as if she was stabbing holes in his body by refusing to look at him and Olivia intentionally focusing on some random spot on the wall.

"Hi, I'm Anna," she stated reaching out her hand and shaking his. "I'm the terrorist spy that they sent to torture all of the countries secrets out of you that you just granted access to." She found it funny that the man wasn't even the least bit curious about whom he had just granted access to and slightly rude that he had failed to acknowledge her presence since his arrival on the scene.

"Anna!" Olivia scolded. "That's not funny. You don't make jokes like that especially inside of the white house."

"Calm down Olivia. Jeez. No one in their right mind would look at me and think I'm a terrorist. Seductress? Yes. But not a terrorist."

"Oh well, would you look at this," there was a voice that Fitz and Olivia instantly recognized. Anna turned around to see the first lady approaching them. "Isn't this sweet. Fitz and Olivia back together again. Should I have Lauren clear out the oval for your midday tryst?"

"Hi, I'm Anna," she stated, again nonchalantly, though she didn't reach out her hand as the first lady did not seem to be in a good mood, and understandably so.

"Why are you here?" Mellie asked bluntly after giving her a once over. "Is he screwing you too?"

"Uhm, no, actually he's not," Anna replied uncomfortably. Usually she would have shared a not so pleasant word or two with Mellie, but the woman had every right to be pissed. Her child had just died and her husband was screwing another woman right in front of her face, or at least trying as Olivia had told her.

"Mellie," Fitz chimed in, "You look different. Did you finally shower?"

She gave him a fake, sarcastic smile before turning back to Anna. "What honey?" Mellie smiled, "It's just a simple question, and a valid one might I add." She didn't miss the resemblance between Olivia and this new woman.

"Are you replacing Abby at Olivia's little law firm?" Mellie continued questioning.

Olivia did not miss Mellie's subtle undermining of her career, but when it came to Mellie, she sometimes found it best to just talk in reference to each instead of directly to each other. Plus, she really had not come to the white house for any of this drama.

"No," Anna answered pleasantly. "We're cousins. I'm a professional dancer, and I do music sometimes."

"So you're a singer?" Fitz said suddenly taking an interest in her. She assumed, after what she had gathered from Olivia the previous night, it was because he had found out that she was a blood relative of Olivia's.

She nodded. "Sing something for us, we would love to hear."

She let out a nervous laugh as she looked around the mostly empty hallway, "Right here?"

"Yeah, why not?" Mellie chimed in. "This place could use some new entertainment; it was starting to get stale around here." She was obviously referring to the Olivia and Fitz affair thing.

Anna looked at Olivia, who was having a stare off with Fitz. She seemed mad while he had smirk on his face. She then turned to Mellie who was looking at Fitz as if she wanted to kick him in the balls, before she rolled her eyes. Yeah, she had the perfect song for this situation.

"Somebody come get me, before I kill this man," the first line of the song caused all three of the people standing around her heads to snap back in her direction. Olivia with a look of shock, Mellie with a look of surprise that was slowly turning into one of amazement, and Fitz's smirk was gone. She continued, with a slight Jamaican flare to the song . "Somebody come get me, cause I don't understand. Him don't want to love me. Said him got a woman down the street. Him don't really love me. Cause if he did, he wouldn't do it." Olivia looked around as if trying to gauge if Anna was really doing this, right now, in the middle of the white house corridors. Yep, she was doing, as she still heard the melodic voice ringing through her ears and two or three people had stopped with smiles on their faces, admiring Anna's voice and the nice little show the president's musical guest was putting on for him. Oh, god. She looked on as Anna started moving her body, and threw a wink Mellie's way after seeing the smile on the woman's face. She closed her eyes and continued to sing "Somebody come get me, before I kill this man. Somebody come get me, before I put this nine in my hand. You hear a shot of one, two, and the noise will bring the boys in blue. Lord have mercy, what did I do?"

"Alrighty, then," Olivia said, finally getting her wits about her to effectively end this. She grabbed Anna's elbow and pulled her the few feet towards Abby's office. She knew she was in there because she had just text before they had gotten there telling her she would meet them there. "Abby, open the door," Olivia said banging on the door, refusing to look back at either Mellie or Fitz and unable to look at Anna for how angry she was with her, though she did keep hold of the woman's hand refusing to let her stray and cause more trouble.

Anna looked back seeing the look of shock and anger on Fitz's face and the huge smile on Mellie's face. "Olivia heard a cheerful, I love touching people with my music," come from the woman behind her as Abby opened the door and she hurried in pushing Abby back in and pulling Anna behind her.

Fitz and Mellie just continued to stare at the closed office door for a few moments, before Mellie spoke. "I like her," she said enthusiastically before walking away leaving Fitz there dumbfounded.

* * *

><p>"Here, drink this," Olivia said sitting a glass of wine in front of Anna.<p>

Anna just stared at her curiously before dropping her bag on the middle bar stool before taking a seat at the one on the end. "Why?"

"Because I can't," was the simple reply.

"Okay, I normally don't go for people forcing me into alcoholism, so you better be lucky I love you…and wine." Anna began taking small sips from the wine glass.

"Fitz handed Jake over to my Dad," Olivia stated, looking in Anna's eyes as if waiting for her to say that it hadn't actually happened and she had actually dreamed it. But by the way Anna began chugging the wine and refusing to look at her, she knew the situation was becoming more and more screwed up by the day. She had to get him out of there, and fast. And that was why she had gone to talk to Fitz as soon as David had informed her of the news. She left feeling like she had gotten the message through to him that he needed to get Jake away from her father as soon as possible, after telling him that there was hope for them. She only hoped that would at least keep him safe until she could figure out a way to prove his innocence.

Olivia let out a sound of distress and covered her face with her hands. "My life, is so, so screwed up." This finally sparked a reaction from Anna.

"No, no sweetie, it's not as bad as you think," she tried reaching across the bar to rub Olivia's shoulder.

"Really?" Olivia looked up at her awaiting more words of encouragement.

Anna, having said that for comfort with no real facts that came to mind at the time to back it up, looked at the wine bottle and then back to Olivia. "And you're sure you're not going to have any wine during this pregnancy."

Anna was referring to the statement Olivia had made earlier, after Anna had asked the doctor about alcohol consumption during pregnancy as she had seen Olivia's wine collection and knew she was an avid connoisseur, plus she just really wanted someone to drink with while she was in town. The doctor had recommended complete abstinence but had told her that she may find some literature that would allow an occasional taste of wine to slide. Olivia knowing how she was when it came to wine, and not knowing what an 'occasional taste' was had opted for the abstinent route, especially after hearing the potential side effects.

She saw tears starting to well up in Olivia's eyes at her last comment. "No, Liv, com'on," she said getting up and walking around the island bar to hug Olivia. "It's really not that bad. The doctor said your baby's healthy, you're healthy, and no one's missing. Some are in questionable situations sure, but as far as we know, you have a good head count on everyone. No one's killed anyone in a while, at least I don't think."

Olivia pulled away from the hug and willed herself to stop crying. Anna was right. She had a healthy baby, a fact that she had mused over during her short down time for the day in her office. They had heard the baby's heartbeat on a Doppler machine and she and Anna had ended up recording it on their phones. The doctor had promised ultrasound pictures during the next visit. After their little situation at the white house, Anna had left for the studio and she had gone back to OPA, locked herself in her office and listened to the baby's heartbeat over and over with the doctor's words ringing in her mind telling her that the baby seemed healthy, and that all of her blood work from the previous visit was fine, and that she would become more and more aware of the small being growing inside of her over the next few months. And though she had been afraid of that before, after hearing her baby's heartbeat for the first time, she was actually starting to look forward to it. She now wanted this baby, and messed up people in her life be damned, she was going to give this child a normal, happy life and anyone who tried to interfere with that would be very sorry. Her bonding time had come to an end though when she had looked up to find Quinn and Huck looking at her through her office window with confusion and concern as she sat there rubbing her stomach and smiling seemingly at nothing.

"So what do we do now?" Olivia asked. After all, this is what she had invited Anna there for.

Anna sighed as she finished pouring herself another glass of wine. "We talk to Pops," she said hesitantly, before taking a sip. "I've always wanted to reconnect with my evil uncle assassin person…Yaaaay."

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you enjoyed! I am stretching the time here between the arrival back in D.C and the actually getting Jake out of jail. Partially to help push the pregnancy along. I think we can get Jake freed by the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Okay I proofed read it, sort of.

* * *

><p>She shifted on her toes, she had finally gotten him out of the claws of the government, her father, and unfortunately for her emotions, Fitz. The train had been set in motion when she and Anna had met with her father, which took her father by surprise, or at least he feigned surprise. She had become a little more savvy to her father's games after he had reentered her life, and something about his reaction told her that he was not as surprised as he pretended to be at Anna's presence. Anna was his sister's only child, and there were only four people Olivia could honestly say that her father cared about, because love would depend on your definition of the word. Her, her mother, Maddie which was Anna's mother, and Anna. As far as her father was concerned, the moment his sister took her last breath was the moment that Anna became his daughter. After watching their interaction at the dinner table, she had an inkling that her father had been as secretly involved in Anna's life as he had been in hers, though because Anna was more of the variety screw everything that has to do with politics or having to impress people with anything other than God given, life changing, inspiring artistic talent, she assumed her father had less reasons to interfere with Anna's life as he had with hers, since she was actually living more in his place of presence. They had chatted lightly, Anna being a little more closed off than she normally would after learning about her uncle's actual job description. They had eaten, drank wine, and pieced together a casual conversation. But casual and subtle never went over well with any of them. Those genes did not seem to run in their family. It had started with her father asking if Anna had anyone special in her life, too which Anna rattled off a few of her gay male friends clearly being a smart ass announcing they were all gay. She had then turned to Olivia and asked her if she had anyone in her life "possibly wrongfully incarcerated or otherwise." This is one of the reasons she had asked Anna to come to D.C. She got it. There was no beating around the bush or playing nice in these familial situations. She knew how to take hits as well as deliver them. Well at least she used to, Olivia just hoped that that was still the case. So far so good.<p>

They had then continued to smile and give the impression that they were having nice warm interactions with smiles and all of the other niceties, giving off a convincing illusion. But the subject was anything but. She had informed him that he had had no right to detain Jake and that she would find a way to clear his name. The conversation had spiraled and had led to her walking out on him again, leaving Anna to gulp down her glass of untouched wine before following her out of the restaurant.

That had then led to her going to visit Fitz that night leaving Anna behind with a "Naw, I'm okay here." She had informed him that there would never be anything between him if he let Jake succumb to the vengeance of her father. He had then pressed her asking her if there was still hope for them, to which she had finally conceded yes. The truth was she didn't know if there was hope or not. Her time on the island had allowed her time to think and process, and dissect and reprocess, and sit with her feelings, thoughts and actions during, at least, the past six years of her life. And though it had not been nearly enough time to go through and deal with everything, it had started a ball rolling down a snowy mountain that was still gaining size and momentum and was becoming more unpredictable and more difficult to stop. Thankfully Fitz had taken her confusion for whole hearted sincerity and had placed Jake back in supermax. Seeing that he was now semi-safe again, she had been more able to focus on clearing his name, along with other things like Kathryn and whatever the hell she had been caught up in, she was still trying to figure that one out. Her renewed focus had allowed her to actually have a productive conversation with Anna about some of the things she needed her help with during which time Anna had rattled off a bunch of possibilities and suggestions, some of which involved a whole bunch of people possibly getting killed including them. Anna had actually had some useful and more desirable ideas which had ultimately led Olivia to coming up with the idea that had ultimately led to her currently standing in the bunker waiting for a newly freed Jake to join them.

She had been informed that they would be letting him go, and she had requested that they bring him down to the bunker so that she could have a chance to bring him up to speed on everything that had been going on. She was nervous, for so many reasons, and her daughter was clearly well aware of it as she seemed to be throwing a temper tantrum on her insides. Yeah, that was another thing that had happened during the last few weeks. She had gotten an ultrasound picture that was either three or four D, either way it was a lot different than previous ultrasound pictures as she could actually make out what it was the doctor had been trying to snap a photo of, her little girl. Her little girl was beautiful, and healthy from what the doctor had said. After fawning over the live motion picture of the tiny fetus flipping in her womb with Anna and allowing Anna to squeal over it and resisting the urge to squeal herself, she had reluctantly allowed the doctor to pull the ultrasound probe away, though she was tempted to ask for a portable machine to take home just so she could check up on her every now and then to make sure she was still okay. She was now twenty two weeks pregnant, and the small flutters she would feel, though stronger now were becoming less and less satisfying. Mostly she figured because she also wanted someone to feel her baby's movements. She had started feeling the baby move a few weeks ago, but when she had tried to get either Abby or Anna to feel it, they couldn't which was a little disappointing. She wanted to share this with someone, but at the same time she wanted to keep it to herself. After all, she was her mother. She had asked the doctor for a couple of printouts, one for her and one she would give Jake to put in his jail cell after breaking the news, to hopefully give him something to fight for if she couldn't clear his name as soon as she planned. Thankfully that hadn't been the case. Unfortunately, he still didn't know she was pregnant and she honestly didn't think that she was doing a very good job of hiding it right now, given she didn't try as hard this time when she left the house. No one besides Abby and Anna knew about it. She thought it best to keep the secret from anyone else or else she risk Jake being held captive even longer. She knew that he hadn't killed Harrison or Jerry so for whatever reason they had decided to detain and hold him in the first place had to have been personal. And though she wasn't a vain person, she would rather not risk his freedom any longer if she was by any chance a part of that reason. She knew the subject would come up sooner or later as she surely would not be able to hide the bump much longer. It was already a subject on people's minds since pictures of her started showing up on the front of papers and magazines, particularly one of her and Fitz when they were in the middle of one of their heated arguments about their somewhat personal lives. The article had mentioned how she looked particularly plump around the midsection and how she had a glow about her. She hadn't seen the glow, but she did see the plumpness, as did everyone else, including her employees, who luckily knew when to leave a personal subject alone. Of course she had lied and said that she and Fitz were just disagreeing on tactics, deflecting Quinn's questions about it, Huck never asked about it. Fitz had mentioned her weight gain once, she had lied and told him that she had actually been able to eat real food during her vacation since she wasn't always at a stress level of a thousand and that it was probably just a few left over pounds from her time away, which wasn't a complete lie. She had then declined to be intimate with him after that, which then made him apologize for the comment as he thought she was upset with him for criticizing the change in her body. But the truth was it would have been a little hard for her to explain why her stomach continued to grow while the rest of her just stayed the same for the most part, which she was very thankful for and prayed it wouldn't change later in the pregnancy which she doubted her luck was sufficient enough to pull that one off. They had only come close to being intimate once and that was when she had found out that she was pregnant and had gone into an emotional tail spin. The news had been the metaphorical straw that had broken the metaphorical camel's, which would be her, back. She had felt awful about herself after that, even more awful than she felt after actually being with him then walking out of the room with him to find Mellie on her way towards the same place she had just had sex with him. That was another reason she had decided not to have sex with him. Speaking of Mellie, she was sure even she was starting to suspect something as she had started giving her the stink eye again, which she had stopped doing for a while. She would also see how the woman would stun even if just for a split second upon seeing her, throwing a glance at her midsection before continuing in her continuous façade for the world to see.

She checked her watch again. What was taking them so long? Suddenly the door opened and she saw a few shadows in the hallway before he appeared in the doorway, escorted by a guard. He looked confused upon first entering the room, but then his eyes locked with hers and he stood up a little straighter. She felt her breath catch in her throat and she subconsciously folder her arms over her midsection, now out of habit more than anything. Time stopped for a few moments, she was sure, or at the very least slowed significantly. And she did that thing where you freak out so badly for a few short seconds that seem like minutes and your heart stops and all the voices around you start sounding like the teacher from Charlie Brown. Then you hear yourself let out a breath, and your heart kicks back with a really hard thud before kicking into overdrive. Then you realize you survived the initial moment but that it's only the beginning, but you feel a little bit better because your heart actually did start beating again and your lungs are still able to handle breathing. It was so weird, they had grown so close before all of this had happened, but now they just felt distant, but then again they didn't. She didn't know if he was the same person because she didn't know what had happened to him or what he thought of her, but whatever he thought, she hoped he knew that she had been fighting for him this entire time.

"Hi," she managed.

"Hi," he countered.

"Hi," she heard Fitz's voice from behind her.

Her eyes remained focused on Jake as his expression changed to one of contempt and his eyes drifted towards Fitz. She had felt the tension in the room grow tenfold and had taken the opportunity to step closer to Jake to try to diffuse the situation a little, which hadn't helped much. She had at least gotten him to sit down at the table so they could talk. They had informed him that he was now a free man, well technically since they still didn't want him leaving the bunker as not to tip her father off. The news that he was now free didn't really seem to faze him too much, and he still clearly held a little bit too much hostility to be an active contributor to the conversation she was trying to have. So she turned to Fitz.

"Can I have some time alone with him?" she asked, wanting Fitz to leave the room.

"I'm not leaving you alone with him," Fitz replied, looking straight at her.

"Why not?" Jake snapped back at him clearly becoming defensive.

She put a hand on Jake's shoulder to try to calm him, "Fitz please. You at least owe me that after everything you made me go through to prove to you that he was innocent."

Fitz's glare turned from Jake over to her as he looked her in the eyes contemplating her words. He got up almost silently with a huff, before exiting the room. Jake by this point was up again and pacing the room.

He looked down at the floor and she continued to stare, trying to read him, but she wasn't sure how well she was able to do that anymore. His eyes met hers and he began walking towards her. This prompted her to start taking in more sensory from the situation than just his eyes and facial expressions. He had lost weight, not as much weight as he had after being in the hole but still it was noticeable. What had they done to him? He had cuts on his face that were healing, some of them looked new from the last she had seen him, and bruises she could see on the top part of his chest where his shirt didn't quite cover. His right eye was still a little swollen, it looked painful, but she knew it had been worse. She wanted to cry, but she was panicking too much internally and had to fight to keep herself from vomiting. She looked up at him as he came to a stop right in front of her.

"Hi," he greeted again with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes the way it used to.

"Hi," she responded trying to sound normal, but she knew it didn't come off as well as she would have liked it to. They just stood there staring at each other and her eyes flickered down to the bruise that was staring her right in the face through the top of his shirt. She reacted by reaching out a tentative hand and allowing her finger tips to graze over the discolored flesh. He just continued to stare, the tears forming in her eyes not escaping him. He was about to make a joke to let her know that he was alright and to try to cheer her up but when he opened his mouth, he was only able to elicit a hiss of pain as her finger tips had pressed into the skin irritating what he was sure to be a broken rib that hadn't fully healed properly since he received little to no medical attention after the beatings he received. The pain was soon ignored as her next actions stunned him into silence.

At realizing that she had hurt him her hand quickly pulled away from his skin as if she had been burned. The bruise really was as bad as it looked, and she had not meant to hurt him. She didn't realize what she had done until she looked up to his face again and saw that his facial expression had changed from pain to confusion and panic. It took her another second to register, but when she did she quickly pulled her hand away from stroking her stomach letting it fall to her side, but it was too late. He had seen. There was one thing about an almost six month pregnant womb, if you were lucky you could find clothes big enough that might be able to hide it. She had opted to go with the layered look, a black maternal shirt which didn't do much to hide the bulge, but add to that the over sized cardigan; it wasn't as noticeable to anyone who wasn't really paying attention to her, or anyone who had several hundred other thoughts running through their head. But the slightest movement of that shirt from its naturally loose fitting style gave her abdomen the golden opportunity to stand out glaringly to even the most uninterested passers-by.

"Sorry" she spoke up, afraid of staying silent too long least the conversation drift to the subject she had just revealed but didn't think they were ready to broach just yet. "We have to shut down B6-13. We have to stop my father."

He turned away from her, his hand rising to pinch the bridge of his nose, clearly still disturbed by what he had just seen.

"Liv, I can't," he tried.

"You don't have to. We just need your help to…" she tried but was cut off.

"No Liv, not that," he said turning back to face her. "This entire thing. I know we have to get rid of your dad. I can do that, but I don't want to drag you through this with me and I don't need Fitz's help. This is just something I have to do on my own."

She stared at him mouth agape. "Are you crazy? There's no way you can take on my father on your own."

"Too bad, cause I am. Rowan isn't going to stop until he's dead, and I'm going to have to be the one to kill him."

Okay so now she was starting get angry, she had done all this to save his life and here he was planning to get himself killed again.

"Okay, first off no one's killing anyone," she told him.

"Oh, someone's killing someone," he replied.

She folded her arms and took a breath. "And how exactly do you plan on doing that Jake when you're stuck down here in a bunker."

"Well I'm a free man as far as I've been told," he told her. There was a few seconds of silence filled with an intense stare off. "Or is that the plan. To keep me locked down here while you run off with Fitz."

"What? No. Why would you think that, after all I've done to prove that you didn't kill Harrison or Jerry? To prove that you were innocent!"

He stared at her suddenly feeling guilty about his accusations that she would leave him down there to rot away, but he still could not shake the feelings evoked inside of him by what he had just seen.

"Look Liv, just let me out of here. It's clear your dad and I have unfinished business. Just let me finish it."

"You could be killed," she reminded him because clearly he had forgotten about that little nuisance of his plan.

He shrugged his shoulder, "It has to be settled one way or another."

Her brows furrowed at his words and he could see a mixture of hurt and shock on her face, as well as the tears starting to form. He turned away from her. This was just too much information to process after just being released from a federal prison for crimes he didn't commit.

She could not believe he was being such an idiot about this, and damn her sudden inability to not tear up or vomit at any extreme state of emotion or obscure smell. "Jake, I'm pregnant" she stated quietly, trying not to cry. He did not reply, nor did he turn around to look at her.

"Yeah, I noticed. Congratulations," he said, his voice void of emotions.

She just stared at the back of his head, seeing as how he had not turned to look at her, anger and confusion starting to take over her sadness. "Jake!" she yelled, since, maybe he hadn't heard her the first time. Still, he didn't look at her. "Look, at me!" Great, now she was crying. She had gotten used to the emotions coming with no warning, but now was not the time. She was angry, not sad. These hormones had her all screwed up.

His head slowly turned towards her and she didn't miss the flicker of his eyes down to her midsection, even if it was only for a half of a second. His brows were knitted together as if he was trying to keep a hold on his current facial expression, not knowing what emotion would don his face if he dared to move even a single facial muscle.

Clearly he hadn't gotten it, she thought. "I'm pregnant," she stated it more slowly this time accentuating each word since he had obviously suffered a brain injury that made him an idiot unable to process anything of good sense while being held captive.

He continued to look at her, his eyes squinting in confusion. She was obviously trying to say something that she wasn't saying, but…then suddenly it hit him and the look on his face turned to one of horror. This time when his eyes flickered down to her abdomen, they stayed there for a while and there was no doubt that he was checking out the bump she was sporting.

His eyes flickered back up to hers and she stared at him, awaiting his reaction.

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you enjoyed the update. I tried to put more Olivia/Jake in this one and less Olivia/Anna, which will become more common now that he has been set free. Leave a review, let me know what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Exhausted, will try to correct mistakes later if I remember. Wait, did I correct the mistakes from the last chapter...?

* * *

><p>She was pregnant, okay he got that. But it seemed that she was trying to tell him that the child she was pregnant with was his. That just couldn't be. Okay, maybe she was in on it. Maybe she had joined the dark side and was in on the plot to drive him completely insane. His eyes met hers again, and she stared at him in anticipation. He smiled. "No."<p>

Her eyebrows drew together. "No, what?" she found herself unable to hide her annoyance. Was he seriously trying to tell her that she was not pregnant, with his kid, when she clearly had something growing inside of her abdomen?

"You can't be?"

She had to refrain from letting a string of not so nice words spew out of her mouth. She started digging through her bag. He could have sworn he heard her mumble a few words that included 'fine' and 'fucker', but he brushed it off when she pulled out what looked almost like a Polaroid, except thinner.

"What is this?" he asked taking it from her as she extended it towards him.

"Your daughter," she told him in a not so nice tone. He looked up at her, eyes wide, before looking back down at the blobs that were clearly the outline of a tiny human face as well as tiny little hands and little fingers.

"Liv," he said still a little in disbelief, "I can't… I've been in…"

"Well I'm not exactly in the beginning of this now am I?" she said resting her folded arms atop her abdomen allowing the shirt to shift in a way that it was no longer hiding the bump by any means. She looked back over at him as his eyes went back to the 3D sonogram still. She continued to stare at him as his face went through a variety of different contortions, and she cursed herself for beginning to feel sorry for him again. Clearly he wasn't trying to be an ass. He was just confused and probably scared since those were two of the feelings she vividly remembered having after she first found out the news. She continued to study his face as he struggled to make sense of what he was looking at.

He was seeing the picture but he wasn't able to process anything. His mind was be bombarded with a bunch of thoughts that made him barely able to process any external stimuli it was receiving right now. Okay, so Olivia, the woman he was in love with was telling him that she was going to have his baby. At the surface, that would be the best news any man could ask for, if that man wasn't currently in the middle of a top secret government conspiracy and constantly being hunted down like a dog by someone wanting to kill him. Oh, and also if that woman wasn't in love with another man. A man he definitely did not want his kid around but would probably have no other choice but to accept in his child's life if she ended up choosing him. If she did, he would have no other choice but to accept it if they were going to successfully co-parent. And yes, he wanted them together because he loved her, and he had always dreamed of raising his child in a happy, two parent household, but he had learned firsthand that a two parent household didn't always equal happy and happy definitely trumped the two parent part of that equation. And he definitely wanted this child to be happy, and no one would get in the way of that, not even himself. No he would not even let his disdain for the man who had just left the room come into the way of his child's happiness, but he would also not let that man himself do so either. A new set of thoughts and questions began to rapid fire in his mind and he felt his focus and priorities beginning to shift in that moment.

"Top left corner," she instructed in a more patient tone than she had been using with him. Her voice pulled him from the depths of his mind and he shifted his eyes to the top left corner of the photograph and started to read the writing there.

'_Pope, O._

_5/19/2015_

_19 weeks 4 days'_

He then looked back at the picture finally able to process the tiny facial features as he started to do the math in his head. They had left for the island in the middle of November, soon after the election was over. Fitz had won, his son had been murdered, she had believed her mother the cause, her business was crumbling, she was sad and hurting. He was fighting to be able to feel anything, especially anything from her. They had been gone about ten weeks. They had come back in the beginning of February. Nineteen weeks from May would mean the baby was conceived near the end of December or middle of January. And they were now in the beginning of July, that was about six months ago.

He looked back up at her with a crease in his forehead as his eyebrows remained knitted together.

She looked at him sadly. They had really made a mess of things. This was not the way that she had planned on welcoming her first child or any of her children into the world, and she had spent the first month she had found out she was pregnant being depressed by this very thought. But she had made peace with it, and she was not happy with the fact that she would make the best of the situation.

The thought hadn't crossed her mind on the island at it was too early. She hadn't had any symptoms, but when she began vomiting and feeling tired all the time, and having mood swings, she had taken a home test, and not believing it had made an emergent appointment with a gynecologist that had promised her a favor whenever she needed it in return for clearing up an issue that the woman's husband had gotten into. The pregnancy had been confirmed and she had, well she had gone back to her apartment and cried, but now she had to admit, even though the situation they were in was not optimal, it saddened her to think that it could be worse. The baby could have been Fitz's. Though she was pretty sure having a baby for an ex or possibly current government assassin came close to having a baby for a currently married man who just so happened to be the leader of the free world.

"How?" he asked, interrupting her sad thoughts.

"Really? That's the question you're going to go with?"

"I thought you had that little circle thing or pills or something," he sputtered. Although he wasn't completely opposed to the idea of becoming a father, though the timing nor situation was optimal, he still was confused as to how they both could have let this happen. They both knew they were not in any situation anyone would consider ideal for bringing a child into the world.

He was right. She had switched to that little circle thing he was talking about right before they left for the island but it had kept coming out and was a nuisance more than anything so she had decided to switch to the pills for the time being which was surprisingly a little hard to get on a practically deserted island especially since whoever was ordering their requests kept screwing it up, so not only was the contraception she had been using ineffective but she had gone a whole three weeks somewhere in the middle of their getaway without any form of contraception other than condoms which thankfully they had had but for some reason was rather hard for them to remember every time or even most of the time they had had sex while on the island, and there was a lot of sex being had between them seeing as they were both used to having something to do and something complex to think through every single minute of every single day prior to their arrival on the island and now all of that had been stripped away and they were left with nothing to really focus on but each other and what they would eat for the day.

She reminded him of all of this in a not so pleasant way as she was becoming angry again. He stared at her for a few more seconds before his focus returned to the picture in his hands, seemingly mesmerized by it. She knew that feeling. She had been consumed by the same photo for days after first receiving it.

Okay, that made sense. When putting it like that, they could have definitely conceived a baby while on the island. He stared at the picture a little longer. You could make out facial features but couldn't really tell who they belonged to, him or Olivia or if they were blended. He imagined a beautiful, bossy little girl running around the playground, standing up to all the bullies in defense of all the other kids, her curls bouncing behind her as she dragged her favorite doll along for the couldn't help the smile that came to his face. He also found great joy in the fact that he would have a part in raising that little girl and being there for her and letting her know that she was loved unconditionally. He was going to be a father. "My daughter huh?" he mused, still staring at the picture.

She continued to study his face and she saw the beginnings of a smile before both their heads snapped towards the door that had began to slide open.

"I don't care," she heard a familiar sing-song voice before she saw Anna walking through the door, followed by Fitz rolling his eyes at the back of her head before a secret service agent closed the door behind them.

Jake stood up, slipping the sonogram picture into his pocket, unsure what was about to happen since no one had invited Fitz back into the room and he had no idea who this woman was. He watched her demeanor as she sauntered into the room with a confident, sassy yet playful attitude. She eyed him curiously as a smirk came to her face. She walked up to him and stood right in front of him staring up at him. He studied her curiously. She was about Olivia's height so she didn't really seem threatening to the naked eye, but also like Olivia she gave of this sense that one should not take her as presented and that she could actually pose a valid threat if she wanted to.

"Hey Liv," she said tossing her bag on the floor next to the table, her eyes catching his. "Who's this guy?"

He heard Olivia let out a breath behind him before replying. "Anna this is Jake." He saw the woman's facial expression change to one of recognition on some level, though he was pretty sure he had never seen her before. "Jake this is Anna, my dear sweet cousin."

He could since the sarcasm in Olivia's voice, but Anna ignored it. "Ah, so this is Jake?" she asked rhetorically having never actually seen a picture of him. Well she had seen the clean shaved, shiny Navy picture and though the thought did cross her mind at first seeing him, but with the cuts and five o'clock shadow that adorned his face currently, she couldn't be sure since this was her first time seeing him in person. She gave him a once over, finally breaking eye contact with him. "I've heard a lot about you, Captain." She finished seductively as she placed a hand on his chest and began tracing slowly down his chest. Jake's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Before he could say anything, he heard Olivia's voice from behind him sounding tired and expectant but over the woman's antics. "Anna," she said with it sounding more like a sigh than a warning.

"Relax, Liv. I was just kidding," she said looking around Jake's broad frame to see Olivia. "I know he's yours."

He saw the grin now come to the woman's face after her last sentence and noticed Fitz beginning to fidget near the door before letting out a huff, and he couldn't help the smile that came to his face. She was clearly messing with all of them, him and Fitz being collateral damage on her path to screwing with Olivia.

Olivia looked from Anna, who was now smiling at her, towards Fitz since she could feel his eyes boring a hole through her after Anna's last comment. She adjusted the cardigan some so it could better hide her rounding abdomen and held eye contact with him for a few seconds before turning back to Jake and Anna. Thankfully he hadn't seen the telltale signs of her pregnancy.

"Now that everyone's here," she started her voice finally going back to its firm confident form since she had broken the news about the baby to Jake, "can we please discuss how we are going to deal with my father."

* * *

><p>Okay, so maybe this hadn't been the best idea, Olivia thought they had now been in the bunker for an hour trying to come up with a plan and they still didn't have one that everyone was satisfied with. Jake and Fitz had done most of the talking, or arguing at least. Fitz had a plan of a strategic approach which Jake did not agree with because normal strategic approach was no match for B6-13 or command. But Jake wanted to be the one to lead the charge however it would be done which she did not agree with, and neither did Fitz, though she wasn't sure why. Anna, who was clearly as annoyed with both of them as she was had taken her ipod from her bag about fifteen minutes ago and stuffed the earplugs into her ears.<p>

She rolled her eyes at all of them before Fitz said something that gave her an idea.

"What if I lure him out?" she stated more than asked. "Then that way we don't have to worry about sending the agents into B6-13 headquarters." She spoke to Jake more than anyone since he would be the one that needed convincing on this. It was basically Fitz's plan with a twist to settle out the part Jake seemed most concerned about. Anna had already checked out or so she thought.

He just looked at her with concern and pleading eyes. She could not possibly be thinking about putting herself and their unborn child in this type of danger. It was too dangerous, and he did not want her doing this, but he knew ultimately that he would be helpless to stop her if she made up her mind to do so. He opened his mouth to respond but before he could, he heard that same sing song voice from earlier.

"It won't work," Anna said, looking down at her phone. They all looked at her, waiting for her to continue or contribute something useful. When she didn't speak again, Olivia spoke up.

"I'm sorry Anna," she said clearly bothered by Anna going against her plan after being silent almost the entire time, "did you have something useful to finally contribute to this conversation."

He could see the other woman roll her eyes before looking up at Olivia. "This plan, it won't work," she told her simply. "One being that it's a dumb ass idea."

"Thank you," Jake mumbled.

"Yours wasn't much better," Anna shot at him. He didn't reply. He couldn't. She was right. He hadn't put much thought into his idea. He just wanted to get in there and settle this. He was currently blinded by anger and his mind was preoccupied with other things and a soon to be person.

"Well please, tell us your plan then," Olivia told her.

"My plan is to not to go with any of the plans that have been spoken aloud in this room," she replied without missing a beat, "which sadly, is the best idea that anyone has come up with all day."

Olivia just looked at Anna again before turning back to Jake and Fitz. "I'm going to call him, invite him to dinner," at this point Anna threw her hands up and sat back down in her chair.

"Liv she's right, this plan won't work," Jake interrupted her.

Before she could reply, she heard Fitz reply behind her, "Why not?"

Jake continued talking to her, ignoring Fitz. "It's not a good idea."

"I think it's a great idea," Fitz told him.

"That's because she's not pregnant with your kid!" Jake yelled at him, causing the entire room to go silent.

"Oh man," Anna said, taking the ear buds out of her ears and sitting up straighter in her chair, debating if to stay or if to leave. She sometimes enjoyed when other people's drama came to the forefront. For the most part it was entertaining, but sometimes it boarded on uncomfortable for everyone in the room, and this was one of those times. Her first instinct was to leave, but she honestly wanted to see Fitz's reaction. She still didn't think she was very fond of him and she knew that this news would be a blow to his ego, which she loved seeing people like him get knocked down to size a little. Though she knew he would have rationalized it in his head the next day and come up with some obscure reason as to why Liv's pregnancy was a mistake and she didn't really mean to betray him and that he was still supreme leader of everything. She had learned this trait about him during the last couple of months and from the stories everyone had told her. Including Mellie, who Olivia had thankfully not found out she had actually been having civil conversations with. Well at least one conversation when she hand stumbled upon the woman drinking wine on the balcony during one of her visits to the white house with Olivia. Honestly, those visits were boring and she often found herself wandering off to explore, which it was surprising the things you could get away with with that all access badge or whatever it was Olivia had gotten her to be able to walk around the white house with her. One day she just so happened to wander upon Mellie. And who could pass up a few glasses of wine with a view like that. She had actually had a conversation with Mellie, and surprisingly, she actually liked her. It may have been some sympathy for being stuck with being married to the president, but either way, Mellie was alright in her book. She at least had somewhat of a conscience, which is more than she could say for most of the people she had met since arriving to DC.

Her eyes darted from Fitz to Olivia and she saw the woman had stiffened; she was still facing Jake and had purposefully not turned around to look at Fitz.

"Olivia," his voice broke the silence. Anna's eyes stayed on Liv. Her head fell and she slowly turned to face him. "Is that true?"

Anna's eyes went to Fitz, and her brows furrowed in confusion. He looked so broken and so sad. Olivia didn't answer. She just stared at him with tears forming in her eyes. Now this pissed Anna off. He had no right to make Olivia feel sad or guilty for this. She had already struggled with this in the beginning and had finally come to terms with having a baby and was starting to actually enjoy the anticipation of becoming a mother for the first time. And here he was trying to make her feel bad about it.

"Yeah, it's true," Anna started in a somewhat hostile tone. "They fucked like rabbits while they were on the island and he knocked her up. So what? They're both adults."

"Anna," Olivia tried to scold but it came out sounding sad more than anything.

"Olivia," Anna replied, letting Olivia know that she was not in the mood for anyone's bullshit or pacification at the time.

"How could you?" he asked.

Olivia could see from her peripheral view when Jake turned away in frustration, trying his best to bite his tongue. Anna's mouth dropped open and she turned to Olivia, expectantly. She wanted her to say something, to defend herself, to lay into this asshole for trying to condemn the existence of her unborn child. But Olivia didn't utter a word. She just stood there with the same look on her face as Fitz. She could not believe that Olivia was allowing this to happen.

"Fuck this," she heard Anna's voice resound through the silence, as she got up and began gathering her things, stuffing them back into her bag. Olivia turned to her, not wanting her to go.

She swallowed, trying to find her voice before she spoke. "Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving," Anna declared as she walked to the door, not turning back to look at anyone else in the room. She didn't care that Olivia was sad right now, or that she probably didn't want her to leave. She should be sad for not standing up for herself or her little girl. She wanted to turn around and shake Olivia, she literally wanted to shake her to see if she could shake some sense back into her. Sure she could have given Fitz a piece of her mind, but then she wanted to give Olivia a piece of her mind too. And she had no problem with doing that, but she had learned a while ago that there was a time and a place for that, though this was the time and the place she felt, there was also a time and a place to walk away from things and the fact that she felt she was about to implode on herself definitely let her know that she needed a cool down period before letting anyone have it.

She began banging on the door. "Open the damn door!" she yelled and did not stop banging until it slid open. She walked out without another word. Olivia watched as the door slid close and she looked down at the floor. She could still feel Fitz staring at her awaiting an answer, so she decided to look behind her to Jake. He just shook his head in disappointment before turning away from her and walking to the chair in the corner of the room, refusing to look at her or Fitz.

She wanted to cry, but she didn't want to do it there, or in front of anyone. She grabbed her bag off of the table and walked hurriedly to the door before banging on it just as Anna had, both of them too impatient for whoever it was on the other side to hit the button on their own. The door slid open, and she walked out without another word.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm tired. Where are all the crazies that used to leave reviews...I miss them :( They were crazy, but entertaining. Anyways, leave reviews, tell me what you think.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Here goes the next chapter. 42 more days.

* * *

><p>Jake walked into the room full of military advisers, scanning it quickly to make sure that there was not an immediate threat and also making sure that there were no B6-13 agents he recognized. He didn't recognize any, but that didn't mean that they weren't there. Anna had been right. This was an awful idea. Rowan had B6-13 agents embedded everywhere, and the more he thought about it the more he was convinced that some of them were among the people in the room, other than himself of course. This was why he had wanted it to be his guys. While being Rowan's right hand man and while being command, he had accumulated a group of, what Rowan would call, rogue agents. Agents that had been commandeered against their will as they all had, but who wanted out and saw no other way to do that than to take down command. He figured that these people were more loyal to him and each other than Rowan, though he wasn't naive enough to believe that one or all of them couldn't still be working for, infiltrating their group, under the influences of Olivia's father. He couldn't really focus on that now though as he realized that the screen they were watching showed the woman who he was in love with sitting with one of the most dangerous men on the planet, and she had dragged their unborn child along with her for the ride.<p>

He noticed a figure out of his side view, across from him that seemed to stand out from the rest, in dress and in the fact that she couldn't seem to keep still. He turned his head to get a better look and as he did she just so happen to look up at him. They shared a concern look before both turned back to the television. It seems that Anna had decided to come back to see what she deemed 'the shit show' to actually go down. This was not going to go well, he knew it, he just hoped that whatever happened that Olivia would get out of in unharmed. He continued to watch as Olivia and Rowan continued to talk, it did not help that they did not really have any audio to go along with the video. He sat up a little straighter in his chair as he saw Rowan change seats to sit next to Olivia. Completely out of the safe zone for the snipers that were positioned outside of the restaurant.

So far her father had been going on another one of his long tirades. This time he was apologizing about being and awful father, and the little girl inside of her wanted to buy it, but the grown woman knew better.

"Why are you saying these things to me?" she asked him, not sure of the answer she would get, but she knew there had to be a reason.

He went on telling her how he basically lived for her and every single thing that he had done in the past, good and bad, was for her. That was when he got up, taking a seat closer to her.

"That's what you _were_ to me. Everything. And that is now over," she couldn't help the surge of emotions, panic and sadness that briefly washed over her, but fear soon over took that. The little girl inside of her having an internal struggle with her current self, her younger self trying to have an emotional break down over the prospect of losing another parent, but the grown woman fearing for her life as well as the unborn child's life inside of her. He then proceeded to tell her that he was leaving and not only tried to make her feel guilty about the men outside he had ordered to be killed, but also about wanting him to stop being a horrible person even if that meant holding him accountable for all of his crimes.

"You have forsaken me," he stated simply. "I am leaving Olivia," he informed her once again, "but if you for one second think that I am going to let you drag my granddaughter into this peasant life you have chosen for yourself than you are dead wrong."

Her mouth fell open and panic rose to a whole new level at the word granddaughter. She heard nothing he said after that as a pulsating sound, which she could only assume was her heartbeat, drowned out everything around her. How? She knew that there was a good chance that he knew about the pregnancy, but the fact that he even knew the gender of her baby let her know that he had infiltrated that part of her life more than she had expected. And that just made her feel even more afraid and powerless, helpless she believed was the word she was looking for. She had tried and failed terribly to protect and hide from him the one thing in the world that had come to mean the most to her over the past few months.

He stood up, and that made her tune back in to what he was saying. "You think your world is so terrible with me in it, wait until you see what it's like without me." He walked away, and she just sat there, doing and saying nothing. She didn't feel that it would matter anyway.

* * *

><p>She held the hot mug of homemade tea in her hand, sipping from it occasionally and absentmindedly stroking her now freely protruding abdomen with her free hand. There was no use in hiding it now. Everyone knew about it. She continued to rerun the events from earlier through her head trying to either fight off or come to terms with the sense that she had already failed.<p>

A firm knock on the door shook her from her unpleasant thoughts. She stood frozen for a minute, not really sure if she should or if she wanted to go to open the door. The knock came again and she figured she would at least look through the peephole first before making that decision. She didn't get that chance though as his voice sifted through from the other side of the door.

"Olivia, are you in there? Open up," he said knocking again. She continued towards the door, not really sure what it would bring but it would hopefully be a welcomed distraction or outlet.

She opened the door and stood there staring at him as he did the same. He was breathing a little hard and she had to wonder if he had run all the way from the pentagon to her apartment. Or at least up the stairs, being too impatient to wait for the elevator.

"Hi," she said with a somber smile.

"Hi," he replied still staring intently at her. He gave her a quick once over, not missing the her round midsection that he figured would never cease to amaze him. "You okay?"

The smile remained as she looked down at the floor before looking back at him. "I'm fine, Jake." She turned and walked away from the door leaving it open for him to enter behind her. The smile now gone from her face since he could no longer see her expression which had transformed into a panicked look as she tried with all of her might to keep from crying. Maybe opening the door hadn't been the best idea.

He locked the door behind him as he followed her into the kitchen. "I saw it," he started, "We saw everything, but there was nothing I could do to stop it." He watched as she kept her back turned to him, and after taking another long look at her, he could tell she was not fine.

"Liv, are you sure you're okay?" he asked her, not wanting to push her. He expected her to turn around and insist that she was fine, even though he knew she wasn't. He had prepared himself to stay close by for when her walls finally broke. He didn't however expect them to break this easily.

She turned around slowly, her eyes meeting him as the tears that she wasn't able to stop continued to flow freely down her face. He watched as she looked down at the floor, shaking her head.

"I was supposed to get him," she told him trying to keep from choking on her words. "I didn't want him dead. I just wanted him to stop hurting people. I wanted to not have to worry about him. Now I have keep looking over my shoulder, wondering when he's going to pop up again and what's going to be the reason. Is he going to come back and kill someone I love or if…," she stopped, as though just voicing her next thought somehow made her heart come to a sudden stop, but she managed to continue. "Or if he's going to have one of his people crawl through my window and snatch my baby out right out of her crib." The tears came harder and faster as she finished the last sentence. He made his way over to her in a few strides, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer to him. She returned the embrace and continued to cry freely into his chest.

"What did he say to you?" he asked her, but he received no answer. So he just continued to rub her back as he held her close. He tried a few more times to ask her what her father had told her, but again received no answer as she just continued to cry. During the silence, save for Olivia's soft sobs, he had time to think and process everything, including once again having the feel of Olivia in his arms and the unfamiliar feeling of their growing child between them.

He placed a kiss on the top of her head, before whispering soothingly, "That's not going to happen. We're not going to let that happen?" He continued to let her cry as he whispered reassuring sentiments into her ear.

Her tears had subsided but they were still holding on to each other when they heard someone at the front door. Jake's head snapped in the direction of the noise as he felt Olivia tense in his arm. She relaxed after hearing the jingling of keys followed by Anna's distraught voice.

"Olivia?" she called out to her, and she could hear the girl making her way towards the kitchen as she pulled away from Jake and tried to wipe the tears from her face. She had not done a good job when Anna rounded the corner. She stopped suddenly, taking a breath at seeing a physically unharmed Olivia. "Oh Liv, thank God." With that she walked over and wrapped her arms around the woman's shoulders pulling her into a hug, Olivia hugging her back. "What the hell were you thinking?" she said pulling away from Olivia enough to look her in the eyes before quickly pulling her back into another hug. "You scared the hell out of me."

"I'm okay," Olivia tried to reassure her as she felt the tears welling in her eyes again after seeing the few tears that had slid down Anna's face.

* * *

><p>Jake sat down at the kitchen bar with the bowl of cereal and glass of orange juice he had made for himself. He was shocked but happy to see that Olivia now had a fully stocked kitchen. She was still asleep and he had heard Anna leave earlier this morning so for now he had the place for himself. He grabbed the paper and began flipping through it, but that didn't keep his focus long as he remembered the photo that he had not let leave his person, other than to take a shower, since he got his hands on it. He reached into the pocket of his sweat pants and pulled it out. He couldn't help the smile that came to his face every time he looked at it, but he was interrupted by the sound of the front door opening and Anna's keys being tossed on the table next to the door.<p>

He put the picture back into his pocket as he heard her coming towards the kitchen. She let out a huge sigh as she rounded the corner to the kitchen, but didn't say anything, so he remained quiet too. He figured she had been running given the attire she was wearing and she still seemed to be breathing a little hard. He still wasn't sure what to make of this woman, other than that she and Olivia meant a lot to each other, so he would just feel her out a little more. She went over to the fridge and grabbed the orange juice before she reached up into the cupboard to find a glass.

"Glad you're out jailbird," she said suddenly, "now you can help us move all this crap over to the new apartment."

He looked up at her and contemplated her words, mostly the jailbird part since she really didn't know him from Adam. "Whose apartment?" he decided to reply.

"Liv, she's moving," she said pouring the juice into her glass. "A three bedroom apartment a couple of blocks over. And she's making us help." She added looking at him and shaking her head. "But now that you're here, you can do all the heavy lifting."

He gave her a forced smile, still trying to figure her out. "You know, Olivia never told me she had other family."

"We like to keep that between us, plus I'm a drifter. Trying to stay away from the crazies," she told him, .

"And how's that going for you?" he questioned.

"Apparently not as well as I thought," she replied as she turned to place the glass in the sink. "But you know," she said her voice changing to a theatrical tone as she leaned back on the sink and flipped her hair. "What can you do? I can't help it if I'm always in such high demand."

He smiled at her, genuinely this time. It was clear that she was being sarcastically dramatic. She smiled herself before she turned to make herself some coffee. She reminded him of a hippie Olivia, which in itself was an oxymoron, because even hippy Olivia wouldn't be considered an actual hippie. She just seemed more laid back and carefree than Olivia, everything about her. The way she dressed seemed more like the way Olivia would dress if she wasn't constantly working and lead more of a normal carefree life that consisted of more casual brunches with people who were actually her friends and nights out on the town. Her hair seemed as if she hadn't straightened it in a few days causing it to look slightly wavy and more untidy than Olivia would ever allow in public. But it worked for her and it made her intriguing in a different way than Olivia.

"Hey, can you teach me to kill people?" she said suddenly turning back around to face him. He was speechless as his mouth fell open. "I mean not really kill people, anyone can do that but you know ninja kill them. The whole make them disappear and get away with it part."

"Umm, sure," he said going along with it since he was actually becoming amused by it. He knew that if Olivia had heard the last part of their conversation he would be in big trouble, even if he was just joking around.

"Great," she said before turning back to the counter, but then she turned around again quickly, causing her ponytail to whip around too. "Oh, but it can't be this weekend, or Thursdays I have to meet with my choreographer. That's going to be my cover. You know no one ever expects the beautiful ballerina to be the ninja assassin, so don't think I'm not committed. I just have to keep up the appearances, know what I mean?"

"Yeah, no, I totally get it," he replied without missing a beat. He watched as the woman gave him a thoughtful look before smiling widely at him. She turned back to finish making her coffee. "You know, I like you Jake Ballard of B6-13."

"Former, B6-13," he told her stressing the former.

"Yeah, yeah," she said before whipping back around again, "Oh, maybe we can start our own agency. We already got like four people."

"What would we call ourselves?" he asked, as he took a sip of his juice as he continued the entertaining conversation.

"Hmm," she paused, before putting a finger up, "let me get back to you on that." She turned back to the counter and he snorted when he heard her whisper, clearly actively contemplating a name for their soon to be agency, "This has to be good."

"Morning," Olivia said walking into the kitchen going straight for the fridge, but Anna interrupted her before she could get there.

"Guess what Liv?" she asked not giving her a chance to reply, "Jake's going to teach me to kill people."

This caused Jake to almost choke on his juice and Olivia whipped her head around towards him, a horrified look on her face.

"I'm not," he spat out in his defense not wanting to get the tongue lashing he was surely about to receive nor did he want to upset her. "We were only joking around."

Olivia studied him for a while before turning back to Anna, seeing the amused smirk on the woman's face. She would let it go for now, but she would surely have to have a talk with both of them later.

"Oh by the way, good job last night Jake," Anna told him as she poured some coffee into the mug she had taken out. He squinted his eyes at her, waiting for her to continue. "I haven't heard Liv scream or moan that loud since I spent that week with her during my freshman year of college." Olivia sat the kettle down loudly almost dropping it as she started blushing. Jake's eyes widened in disbelief at the woman's boldness. Anna remained quiet as she exited the kitchen with her coffee, a satisfied smile on her face, Olivia glaring at her until she disappeared around the corner.

Jake continued to look at the door through which she had exited, studying her latest actions. "Well she's entertaining," he finally spoke.

"More like exhausting," Olivia corrected. She loved Anna, but the woman was too often in her "on" state for her liking.

"Yeah, I can see that," he said finally turning back to Olivia, as she put the finishing ingredients in her mug of tea. "So how are you feeling this morning?"

She picked up her mug before turning to look at him. She studied him for a little while, trying to find his angle. Yes he had come over last night, they had talked some, she had cried some, he had slept in her bed, and yes they had had sex. And although she had to reassure him multiple times that it was okay to have sex with her being pregnant they still had not talked about the implications that the result of the pregnancy would bring about. They would no longer be Olivia and Jake, business woman and special agent, republic or socialite conspirator and skilled assassin. They would be parents, Mommy and Daddy as soon as the baby growing inside of her learned to enunciate the syllables or even sooner depending on how you looked at it. They continued to stare at each other, each waiting for the other to bring up the elephant in the room. Jake, usually being the one to do that, made the first attempt, though for whatever reason he went with a more subtle approach this time.

"So, what'd I miss?" he asked after eyeing her stomach.

She gave him a sincere smile before replying, "Not much." She brought the mug up to her mouth, beginning to sip from it.

He continued to stare at her. She looked absolutely radiant. Not that she wasn't beautiful before but the fact that she was visibly pregnant with his child sparked something even deeper inside of him. And she seemed to glow, he could tell that she was genuinely happy about this baby, and that made him even happier and drawn to her. He had heard a few guys describe this phenomenon back when he was in the navy about witnessing your child growing inside of the woman you were love with but he had never thought that he would have that experience after being recruited to B6-13, but here he was.

She began rubbing her stomach and looked down at the floor, becoming a little self-conscious under his gaze. Not that it was him that was making her uncomfortable, so much as it was her own thoughts. It was one of those things where someone makes it seem like you are the most amazing thing in the world to them, and the only thing that you can think of at the time is your short comings and you can't really see past them to see how someone could love you so much.

She hadn't realized that he had made his way over to her until his hand made contact with her stomach. He hadn't had a chance since being released to just fawn over it. And seeing her standing there freely caressing it made him more anxious to do so. Sure he had read about the unwanted pregnant stomach touching people, but he was pretty sure that didn't refer to the father of the child growing there and whom the mother still freely allowed into her home. And if it did, he was sure she would let him know.

She jumped a little as his hand made initial contact with her stomach. He looked into her face to gauge her reaction but only received a smile when she looked up at him. He smiled back at her and placed her hand on top of his before taking his other hand and placing it on the other side of her abdomen, keeping both her hands on top of his.

This was what she had wanted. She finally felt somewhat of a sense of calmness, like she wasn't alone in this. She hadn't really felt completely alone having Anna and Abby, and she was sure whatever Quinn and Huck could offer as soon as they were officially informed, but she had always known that Jake always had something special to offer her in every type of situation, and she was sure that would be even more true in this situation as she felt he was the only person that was as deeply tied to this baby as she was.

Suddenly she felt a swift hit, likely a kick to the left side of her stomach, right under the area where their hands rested. It caused her to flinch a little as she had never felt one so strong before. She looked up to Jake to explain her jumpiness as it seemed no one but her would ever be able to experience this tiny little being moving around inside of her except for her, but she was met with a curious, unsure look from him. Her brow furrowed, also in curiosity. Had he felt it? They stared at each other for a little while.

Here question was soon answered as he spoke.

"Was that her?" he asked, with a smile starting to pull at the corner of his lip.

She nodded slowly, as she replied still in disbelief that someone other than her was able to experience this. "Yeah. You felt that?"

He nodded. "Yeah," he smiled.

"Really?" she asked, trying to make sure he was sure.

"Yeah Liv, I," he stopped as he felt it again, "she just did it again."

She smiled at him before reaching up and wrapping her hands around his neck, pulling him down into a kiss, his hands staying on one her stomach. The kiss lasted a few short seconds before they were interrupted.

"Aww com'on you guys, I'm still here," Anna said as she walked to the sink to wash out the coffee mug.

Olivia pulled away from Jake, still smiling as she walked over to Anna. "Feel this," she said grabbing the woman's hand and placing it where Jake's had been a few moments ago.

* * *

><p>AN: Hey, still feeling this story out and trying to set a pace fore it. Anyways, hope you enjoyed.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hey guys. Sooo, this chapter is a little longer but mostly transitional with some frustrating parts. And I assure you the end game is still Olake. It's just that I had to take the Shonda route with the giving and taking of wonderful Olake moments, but we'll get through them...in this story at least. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>"Well I'm just saying, Liv. You're going to need it either way. I mean you have a big head, and Jake's isn't necessarily small," Anna stated.<p>

"You know, you're right," Olivia started sarcastically as she dipped a piece of the pita bread into the spicy humus they were having. "This prenatal yoga class is just going to make it so much easier for my hips to slip out of place in order to pass a tiny human through it. I just don't know why it's not mandatory. Every woman should be required to do this at least once weakly to lessen the pains of child birth."

Quinn and Abby glanced at each other and smiled. They were having lunch at on one of the outside patios of one of their favorite Greek restaurants. They had just come from a prenatal yoga class, which thankfully the instructor had allowed Olivia more than one non pregnant guest to take the class with her. At first it was just her, Anna, and Abby taking the class. But then Quinn found out about it and voiced how she didn't appreciate being the last to find out about the pregnancy and not being invited to attend the yoga class. This was followed by an invitation from Olivia to come to class with them, which was followed by Anna's statement that she thought that murder was the way she balanced her Qi, not yoga. She had then asked Huck if he would like to join them, to which he politely declined.

Anna gave Olivia a look. "Don't be sarcastic, Olivia. I'm just trying to help you out. Rather you like it or not. Shit is going to get real in the next two and half months when you are trying to pass the baby equivalent of your head through your pelvic ring."

Abby couldn't help the snicker that escaped her. "I'm sorry," she stated, still laughing. "But she does have a point, and the look on your face when she said that," Abby continued to laugh as Quinn let out a short laugh before beginning to sip from her mimosa.

Olivia took a look around the table. They were all tipsy. "Okay, that's it. No more drinks other than coffee or water for any of you. You guys have to help me unpack later."

"Yeah, when are those moving people going to be there anyways?" Anna asked, taking another sip from her mimosa.

"They should be there now," she stated, drinking from her lemon flavored water. "I just need you guys for the unpacking part of it."

She had strategically gone to the yoga class with them and left Jake and Huck at the apartment to deal with the movers. She had left Jake with a specific set of instructions on what to take and what to leave behind as some of the stuff would be staying behind. Anna was going to rent her old apartment out, which was the reason why the landlord had let her change the lease so easily. The building she was moving into was similar to her old apartment as it was owned by the same people. It was just a larger apartment a few blocks over. Anna not wanting to hear anymore of Olivia's sexual escapades, and Olivia not really ecstatic about baring auditory witness to hers, had decided to get her own apartment. At this declaration, Olivia had asked just how long Anna planned on staying in DC. Anna replied that she had grown comfortable there and didn't really see a reason to leave at the time as she had steady work and was closer to New York, which had always been Anna's dream location, not LA. LA represented more fame and television where New York was more theater, music, and dance, which was more of Anna's place in life. She was happy that Anna was there for the foreseeable future.

"You guys figure out what you're going to do yet?" Quinn asked. "I means as far as living arrangements and everything."

Abby turned to Olivia at this question. Olivia had convinced her to take her job back as press secretary at the white house as well as convinced Fitz and Cyrus that she should have the position. Point blank, Abby at the podium meant Olivia's presence in the white house even if not directly. The main reason why Olivia had wanted this was because a lot of the cases she got from the clients required at least some knowledge of what was going on in the white house. This was how she had convinced Abby to take the job back. Her role was vital in keeping OPA as successful as it had always been. To which Abby had replied that it would be fun to actually spy on the white house, as long as she didn't have to go full B6-13 and kill someone, save for Charles. She would gladly put an end to that bastard.

After they had eaten, Olivia announced that she had to run to oversee the moving process. Anna stated she was due at the studio and Olivia had taken the chance to remind them that they had all agreed to show up at her apartment in about three hours to help her unpack and reorganize, through which they had all confirmed. She didn't blame them for not wanting to be there for the moving part. Moving was stressful, especially when you were the one that was moving. Which was the reason she had decided to leave Jake in charge after she had had a scare the week prior with cramping. Her doctor had reinforced the avoidance of stress and had threatened her with bed rest if she continued to have cramps. Not really sure if less stress would do anything for her or her cramping uterus but not wanting to have to spend another night or more in the hospital, she had tried to avoid work even more than she already had been, leaving her employees to deal with the major issues and trying not to insert herself as much into the investigations, and surprisingly she had felt a lot better and hadn't had anymore cramps. She had offered Jake to oversee the moving given these findings to which he had gladly accepted, but being the person that she was, she had to at least oversee the final move.

* * *

><p>"Oh good," Olivia stated as they pulled up behind the moving truck. "The furniture for the nursery is here?"<p>

"What?" Jake asked as his head snapped towards her. "You mean there's even more stuff."

She looked at him for a second before replying, "Yeah. It didn't make any sense to have them deliver it to the old apartment just to move it here." With that she got out of the car and began giving orders to all of the movers.

Jake looked at the chaos going on in front of him. It had taken them a few hours to move the stuff from the old apartment between him, Huck, and the two movers. Now there was another almost full sized moving truck waiting to unload at the new place and he had to wonder how much furniture and whatever else was packed on that truck could a newborn need to carry it through infancy.

"At lease we have two more people to help us move everything," Huck said quietly from the back seat before exiting the car.

Jake sighed before doing the same. It didn't make any sense to put off the work in front of them. He was sure that he could talk the nursery deliverers into helping them to unload the other truck after they had unloaded theirs.

She had opted to go inside to make sure that every box was going in the right room or at least near it. They didn't finish until later that evening, and now the sun was starting to set. Thankfully they had been very efficient movers with two extra helpers she didn't need to pay. The first thing she had done after the last boxed had been placed inside of the apartment was get Jake and Huck to start assembling the nursery furniture, while she, Anna, Abby and Quinn, unpacked the most of the kitchen. Jake and Huck had then moved to her bedroom to reassemble her bedroom furniture while they had moved to hang pictures in the nursery and unpack some decorative ornaments and a few baby clothes she had bought. She had gotten some professional painters to paint the nursery and a few other places in the apartment the week before, and she had tried to put off buying anything until she moved making it less work but she had been unable to help herself. Now she could buy freely since the move was over. In some ways she hated moving because it was stressful, and she had to leave her place of familiarity. But at the same time moving for her in the past usually meant getting away from something hurtful, which had been one of the ways she had dealt with her emotions.

She sat in the rocking chair next to the nursery window, sipping on her cup of tea, and admiring her layout design for the nursery. The wall across from her that held the entrance to the nursery was a warm beige color while the other four walls were painted what she could only describe as a mixture of a neutral pink color and a sparkling like violet mixed together strategically on a deep mauve background. It was a very mature color scheme she thought for a nursery and came out a little dark but artsy, but Anna liked the color scheme and had convinced her that they could make it work, especially after finding this apartment had had built in wall shelves covering almost half of one of the walls. They had had the embedded shelving case painted the same warm beige as the other wall, and that along with the windows and small chandelier they had replaced the central light fixture with had served to brighten the room. The floors were a dark wood but they had placed a large beige carpet in the middle of the room that had various shades of bright pink and pastel purple circular flour designs in it. The other sky lights also served to brighten up the room as they reflected off of the beige furniture with a reflective finishing giving the furniture and almost satin look. The lilac theater styled curtains also served to help brighten the room and were swooped dramatically to the side of the each window to allow some light in and and to the allure of the room. She had also bought a lot of bright ornaments and accessories helping to brighten up the room and make it seem more fit for an infant as well as add to the elegance of the room. Overall, it looked like a uniquely designed baby nursery fit for a princess.

She rested the mug and her hands on her stomach as she began admiring the different works of art she had chosen for the room. She had never realized that child art was such a creative thing that real artists actually worked on until she started looking.

Then her phone rang. She could hear it from her bag which she had placed on one of the shelves. She stared at it, trying to decide if she should answer it given she didn't want to leave the peaceful place she was in at the time. She guessed she'd deliberated too long when the ringing stop, but it only started back up a few seconds later. She huffed to herself before deciding to get up and answer it. She searched through her bag, moving her first phone aside, knowing that it was not the source of the ringing and vibration. She grabbed the phone that he usually called on and hit answer. She didn't say anything.

He waited a moment before talking. "How are you?"

She tried to stop the tears from coming to her eyes at the sound of his voice. He sounded so broken, and it hurt her knowing that she was the one doing this to him. But this also made her upset with him though she wasn't sure why, though she had a strong suspicion that it was because any interaction with him tore down the fantasy walls of the somewhat normal life as a somewhat normal expectant mother she had been enjoying. And she was so angry with him for that. He couldn't give her the life that she wanted and here she was trying to decide if she should continue to wait for him all at the expense of her happiness.

"Olivia," he tried, but she cut him off.

"I'm fine," she said a little more harshly than she had intended to. She felt him pause on the other side of the phone. "I'm fine, Fitz," she managed to get out a little more softly this time.

He paused again. "I've missed you."

She felt the tears welling up again. "Fitz, I…" she tried but she couldn't find the words. What would she say to him? I'm pregnant with someone else's kid, which he already knew. But I still want to be with you because I love you, but I also think that I'm in love with Jake, but I might still want to wait for you to find a good time to divorce your wife. Yeah, because that created the ideal situation where she and Fitz where married while she continued to try to successfully co-parent with Jake, who hated Fitz right now and she didn't really see him getting over it enough in the next eighteen years to sit next to him at a high school graduation or even in the next twenty-five or so years to have him sitting on the front row as he walked their daughter down the aisle. "I have to go," she heard herself say without really thinking about it. She figured it was her brain's way of protecting her from continuing to think these thoughts as she felt herself getting stressed out.

"I still want you to come away with me, Liv," he ignored her.

"Fitz," she tried redirecting the conversation once again, but he continued.

"I don't care about Jake," he told her. "I know you had something with him, and …we'll get over that."

Her brows furrowed, and she couldn't decide if she was angry from the fact that he thought her baby was something that they needed to get over or saddened by the fact that he again sounded so broken.

"My baby is not something I'm going to get over Fitz," she told him calmly as she wiped away some fallen tears. "She is not some betrayal of your trust or some mistake that I got stuck with. She is a result of a choice that I made. I chose to have her because I wanted her. I chose her."

"I didn't mean it like that, Olivia. I just meant that I'm willing to make whatever adjustments I need to make to have the both of you."

Okay, so now she was really going to start crying. She took a shuttered breath and fought back more tears. "Fitz," she started trying to hold her voice steady, "I have to go."

"I'm never going to sell the house in Vermont, Liv." He stated matter of factly.

She smiled to herself through her tears. "Don't sell the house in Vermont."

With that she hung up. She wiped away a few more tears, but more slowly crept their way down her face as she smiled warmly at the phone. This was the reason why she couldn't let go of him. Every time she tried, he did something like this to remind her how much she loved him and wanted to be with him. That was short lived though.

"Hey," she heard a voice coming from the door way. She turned to see Jake looking at her less than impressed and somewhat hurt. She knew immediately with not doubt that he had heard at least some part of the conversation and knew that she had been talking to Fitz.

But in typical Jake fashion, he didn't say anything about it, but still managed to make her rethink everything that had happened in the past few minutes. "Food's here," he told her before disappearing from the doorway.

She took a few minutes to gather herself and let her emotions stabilize before going into the living room to join everyone else for pizza and Chinese since they couldn't decide on one thing between all of them. Jake was quieter than he had been earlier, and she made a mental note to probe him about what he had heard earlier. Unfortunately she wouldn't get that chance though as he was the first to excuse himself saying that he had something to go check on. She had figured that she would get a chance to talk to him later that night, but she ended up falling asleep before he returned.

* * *

><p>He hadn't planned on staying out so long. He had honestly just wanted to get out and have a few beers alone and clear his head. The thing that had been hard to get out of his head though was Olivia's last few words from that conversation. 'Don't sell the house in Vermont.'Her voice kept replaying that phrase through his mind. He hadn't meant to spy and the only thing had had hears was when she said his name and told him not to sell the house. He was hurt and upset, but he had no one to be angry with but himself. He had known, as he had told her when he had been locked inside the pentagon, that she wouldn't choose him. But he had gotten so caught up in the whole becoming a father thing and combine that with the fact that he was in love with her, well he had allowed himself to start to think that she was beginning to choose him. How wrong was he?<p>

'Don't sell the house in Vermont.' It echoed through his head again, just as his thoughts were starting to wander somewhere else. What was she planning to do? Take his daughter and run of with her to Fitz's mansion in Vermont. The sad part about that was that if she decided to, he knew that he couldn't really stop her and that he would be forced to co-parent from afar while a man he had come to hate got to actually in-house raise his little girl with her mother who, if he hadn't mentioned it before, was in love with. 'Yeah, that'll be fun,' he thought as he downed the rest of the beer in one gulp before tapping it on the bar signaling to the bartender he was ready for his next.

He hadn't meant to stay out so late or have so many beers, but it had taken a lot of them to get Olivia's voice reciting those words out of his head. Thankfully, he had still managed to slightly stumble his way back to her place a few blocks away. And tired and exhausted after moving boxes and setting up furniture all day, as well as not trusting his slightly tipsy self to not wake her, he had crashed on the couch, which had seemed to be a good idea until he was woken up a few hours later by a firm blow to his chest.

His eyes popped open and both his hands immediately went to protect the area that had just been assaulted. It took a few seconds for her blurry form to come into focus, and he just looked at her confused. She was either angry or sad, quite possibly both.

"What?" he grumbled, which earned him a firm blow to the stomach since he was covering his chest.

"Where were you last night?" she asked him.

"At the bar," he said, still confused as to why she was upset.

Thankfully he was a little more awake and his hands had drifted down to his stomach, which was closer to his groin, causing him to be able to effectively block her next hit which was aimed directly at that area.

"You couldn't answer my calls because you were at a bar?" she half yelled a him.

He hadn't remembered her calling him. He thought about it and began digging around in his pockets until he found his phone. When he did he pulled it out, looked at it, then held it up for her to see. "It's dead." He really needed to get a new battery. She had told him to get a new phone all together, an upgrade one, but those were harder to take off of the grid. Not that he couldn't, he just didn't feel the need to go through all of the work when he had a perfectly good off grid phone, minus the battery of course.

Even more confusing to him now, tears started to form in her eyes as she walked away. This caused him to get up from the couch and follow her into the kitchen.

"Sorry about that Liv," he stated. "I think I need to get a new battery. It was fully charged when I left."

She ignored him and continued about the kitchen and the rest of apartment completing her morning routines more aggressively than normal. He watched her looking for an in to either apologize again or delve further into the conversation, and deciding if he should even take it. Maybe it would just be better to shut the hell up and let her passive aggressively hash this thing out. It was funny, he had initially thought Olivia not one to do passive aggression well, but that was before he had seen her get angry at him. She didn't do it to anyone else, everyone else got the up front "I'm pissed at you because of whatever reason", or the "Do this or I'll destroy you." But nope, not him. He got the "Figure out why you're and idiot who's face I want to punch."

He took a full assessment. She seemed physically fine. He figured he'd try his luck. "Did something happen last night?" he tried as she went around the bedroom, going through some of the clothes she had unpacked.

"You would know that if you had answered your phone," she told him without looking at him.

He opened his mouth to speak, but paused before continuing. "Yeah," he agreed, before reminding her, "but we've already established that my phone was dead, Liv. What do you want me to do?"

"Do you have any idea, how worried I was?" she yelled, finally stopping to look at him.

Okay, so now he felt like a jerk and he was kicking himself for it. "Liv, I was just down the street."

He tried, knowing that now it wasn't a good excuse anymore, and still trying to quell the fear he knew she had felt.

"Every time you disappear," she continued to yell at him, "every time you don't answer your phone, it's because something bad has happened to you. Someone has taken you and put you in a hole or in a jail cell to torture you to death!" She was upset, because this was literally the only times she would ever have trouble getting in contact with him. He would always answer even if it was just to say he couldn't talk at the time and if he didn't answer he would text her letting her know the same. "And you think that saying you're sorry is okay after you decided not to answer you damn phone."

Okay, clearly she didn't care about the phone and it's lack of a working battery at this time or she had just gone deaf. "Look, I just needed to get out and clear my head," he tried to explain without apologizing since that only seemed to be pissing her off even more. "I heard you on the phone with Fitz and," he was cut off.

"Is that what this is about?" she asked. "Fitz?"

"What?" he asked growing confused again. "No. It's about the phone. Isn't it?... Wait, why exactly are you mad again?" It was one thing to argue with Olivia when she was trying to pull one over on him, he would usually just call her out on her bullshit, but it was a completely different story trying to argue with her when she actually had a leg to stand on. He understood, she had every right to be upset with him, she really did, but she also needed to be rational about it and understand that he had not done it on purpose.

"You getting pissy about me talking on the phone with someone does not justify you running out in the middle of the night and not answering your phone," she told him.

"Okay, I'm not even going to address the phone thing again," he told her, "and you weren't just talking on the phone Liv you were making plans to run away to Vermont with the guy."

"I was not making plans to run away with him," she stated, feeling like she was on the defense for the first time since the argument started. Though she didn't care that he had a point. She did too.

"Really because that's what it sounded like. Tell me, what's the plan for that? How exactly is that going to work? Because Fitz doesn't even want his own kids around I'm pretty sure he doesn't want anyone having to do with me running around messing up his domestic fantasy."

"Yeah, well you're wrong," she stated before she could stop the words. The anger and defiance immediately fell from her face replaced by regret and uncertainty.

Okay, so all those crazy thoughts running through his mind had a valid base. He stood there staring at her a little longer. He wanted to say something, something to convince her to change her mind. But he knew that would only make things worse. If he continued to pursue this, things would only get messier and he did not want that. It was already messy enough, and becoming more screwed up by the second. They needed to step away from each other, least they run the risk of screwing themselves up more and their kid's life up before it even got started.

She didn't even realize that she was holding her breath as she stood waiting for him to say something. But he didn't. He just turned and walked away as confusion overcame her.

"Jake," she called after him as she followed him into the front of the apartment. He didn't answer as she entered into the living area to see him gathering his things. "Where are you going?"

She asked him. His only reply was, "We need some space, apart." That was not a satisfactory answer. He made a B line for door after placing his shoes on, his jacket in his hand.

"Where are you going?" she asked him. She had crossed the line. She knew that. And know she was scrambling because she didn't want to be the one that was in the wrong last when this argument ended, especially seeing as how it had just gone so badly, so quickly. She hadn't meant to accidentally threaten to insinuate that she was taking their baby and hauling it to Vermont the first chance she got therefore indicating that she wanted to raise this baby with Fitz and not him.

He took a deep breath and let it out. He needed to leave. The more words that were said the worst things were becoming. But not wanting to leave her again without letting her know that he was okay and where she could find him, he answered. "I'm going to get another room, at the hotel," he told her. "I'm gonna go talk to my old land lord, see if he has any apartments for lease."

He side stepped her but she wasn't going to let him go so easily.

"You can't," she informed him. He couldn't leave. How the hell was he going to just leave her when she was about to give birth in less than ten weeks? "You can't just leave."

"Liv, if you need me you can just call me at," she cut him off.

"Yeah, because you always answer your phone," she said sarcastically.

He looked in her face and saw the hurt and panic. Okay, this was what he was trying to avoid but it looked to be too late. No matter what he did, this was going to get even messier. If he left, than Olivia would never trust him again. He would become just another one of those people who hurt and abandoned her when she needed him, and that would definitely affect their relationship going forward. Not to mention he didn't think he would be able to live with himself if he walked out on her while she was clearly asking him to stay in her own way. But if he stayed, well then that would just serve to make it messier in the long run as she was sure to continue doing things to hurt him and she had made it clear that she had no intentions of giving up Fitz any time soon. And staying would just make it harder for him to accept the fact that she had chosen Fitz over him when that time came. "What do you want me to do Liv?" he asked her sounding dejected.

Again, the anger drained from her at the sound of his voice. He just sounded so defeated, and she knew she was hurting him. He was trying to leave because he was trying to protect himself. He should protect himself from her. She was screwed up and only capable of inflicting pain on the people she cared about, just like Abby had said. She was poison.

She hadn't even realized that she was crying until he raised his hand to her face, the pad of his thumb gently wiping away a few of the fallen tears. And he decided, it would be better for him to just take the brunt of the pain in the long run rather than cause her any unnecessary pain, "I'll stay," he said in a defeated tone. He stared at her a little while longer before side stepping her and walking back into the apartment.

She turned around and watched as he disappeared into her kitchen. She had gotten what she wanted, so why was she becoming even more upset. Honestly, the more rational part of her mind tried to stop her, but that part of her mind had been having trouble making contact with the rest of her brain lately, particularly the parts that controlled her body and the words that came out of her mouth. The rest of her brain, the irrational part mostly was telling her that the tone he had used to let her know he would stay indicated he was only doing it because he either felt sorry for her or guilty about leaving or both. She stalked after him, following him into the kitchen.

"What the hell was that?" she yelled at him.

He turned around, eyes wide as if he was witnessing some type of demonic possession. He didn't say anything, he couldn't, and he was at a loss for words. He was trying to keep her calm. She had asked him to do something he didn't necessarily agree with and got upset when he voiced his disagreement, so he had agreed to do what she wanted him to do, but somehow that still made her upset.

"What was what?" he managed to get out.

"You agreeing to stay here," she told him.

"You asked me to stay, so I'm staying," he told her. "Why are you upset?"

"Because," she started, "I don't want to make you stay here Jake. I want you to be here because you want to be here, not because you feel obligated to."

"I'm not doing it because I feel obligated to Liv," he told her, maintaining a calm demeanor. He was seriously trying his hardest to not get into an argument with her, but he knew Olivia. This one sided argument was not going to end until she got some answers she deemed satisfactory. So he figured the best he could do was keep calm while having the discussion, especially since she now had her arms folded signaling she had gone into one of her defensive modes. "I want to be here."

"Then why were you going to leave?" she asked him, still not satisfied with his answers

"Because you don't want me here," he told her simply.

This caused her shoulders to drop a little, and her armor faltered for a second before she responded. "What do you mean by that? I asked you to stay, of course I want you here."

"No, you want to want me here," he told her, "but you don't really want me here."

She stared at him for a little while, her arms falling to her side. He was right, well partially. She did want him there, it was no doubt about it, but she also wanted to be with Fitz. She was confused, utterly and completely. She had been madly in love with Fitz by the time Jake showed up on the scene, but that didn't necessarily mean that things were good at the time. They were far from it. She had experience more pain, humiliation, and self-loathing during that time than she experienced happiness she got from being with him. And she had tried to break free, but for one reason or another she had always gone back to him. Sometimes she didn't even have a good reason for climbing back into that situation. But the thing that had ultimately kept her going back was the prospect of having more of those good times more often if not all the time. She had held on to the fact that one day she and him would be able to be together in the way that they wanted to, but she was starting to wonder if they ever would and if everything she had gone through and given up for it would be worth it.

Then Jake had arrived on the scene, and even though she wouldn't admit it to the more conscious part of her brain, she had been intrigued from the time she laid eyes on him. And it did not help that every time the man opened his mouth he was either being charming, funny, or supportive of her in ways she had rarely if ever experienced. And sure they had had their disagreements but usually that was because one was telling the other one something that they needed to hear but didn't necessarily want to hear at that time, like now for instance. And eventually she had grown to care about him. So much that she knew there wasn't much that she would give up his presence in her life for, and that included a relationship with Fitz. Which with recent events, he would have no other choice but to accept if he wanted to be with her. So yes, she really wanted Jake to stay, but she knew he had a point. She didn't know to what extent she wanted him to stay or for how long.

"Liv, tell me you want me to stay," he told her. "Tell me you've made a choice and that you want me to stay, and I will sell all of my things and move in here with you and never think about leaving again." He knew he was asking for too much, for something she couldn't truthfully give him, but he had to make a point and make her see things from his perspective.

She stared into his eyes, the same eyes that Anna had stated were too bright and adorable to belong to a killer, and she had been right. Jake's eyes were one of the things she loved and hated about him. Anytime she needed reassurance and comfort all she had to do was look into his eyes and she could tell that he truly cared about her and that all of his words were genuine and that he was willing to continue to back them up with his actions. But there were times when she looked into those eyes and it made her sad. One reason being because she could see all of the pain housed there, and even more so the pain that she caused him. But she could also see how he genuinely wanted her to be happy, sometimes even more so than she would allow herself to be. She felt tears coming to her eyes and knew that trying to fight them back would be a lost cause, but she tried anyway.

She looked down to the floor and nodded her head gently. She couldn't give him what he had asked for. She wanted to so badly, but she knew that if she changed her mind later down the road that it would cause even more pain for him and she would be the reason for it. "I'm sorry," she stated almost silently.

This prompted him to take a few steps towards her and pull her into him and she buried her face into his chest where she continued to let the tears flow silently, wetting his shirt a little. She felt his lips press against the crown of her head before he responded, "Don't be sorry, Liv." He held her a few more moments, and after the tears slowed he stated that he would find an apartment close by. He then reluctantly let go of her and made his way out of the apartment.

She passed her hand over her stomach a few times as she made her way to the bar stool to have a seat. A new fleet of tears sprang forward and she continued to cry silently. Where the hell was Anna when she needed her?

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you liked. Leave a review and tell me what about the story works and doesn't work (pacing, detail, etc.). Also what's you guys' prediction on the rest of the season. There are some spoilers that Fitz finally divorces Mellie for Liv, which I'm not sure if that means to marry Liv or to be in a more monogamous relationship not as adulterous or heavy on commitment as marriage. The thing is I can't decide if that is actually a legit spoiler or if that subsection of crazed Olitz stans put this out there and harped on it so much that it somehow got based in some type of fact because it was repeated so many times with so much certainty (shoulder shrug). Buuuuuttt...also heard that there was going to be a new love interest for Jake...yay! (don't get mad at me for being happy about that, I am genuinely pro both these characters even is not together, I just don't want Liv to end up with Fitz, but it will be interesting to see how Liv deals with Jake's new bae, whether Fitz is divorced or not. Something tells me we may get to see a little more catty Olivia even if it's just her vetting his date just to make sure she's worthy of him, lol, which would still be the cutest thing ever...well maybe not cuter than this Olake baby I'm writing but still. You get the picture.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: New Chapter. Don't know if I will get another one up before Jan. 29th so enjoy.

* * *

><p>She stood in the mirror giving herself a once over, and honestly, trying to figure out how to make her midsection look not as round or obvious, or something. Not that she personally mind it, it's just that she was going to head over to the office a little later to meet with a potential client and she didn't need it being a distraction. There was also a press conference being held at the white house to discuss recent events overseas in Angola and she also didn't need part of the focus turning to her baby bulge if she needed to show up at the white house at any point and time. The media still hadn't completely let go of the leak about her being Fitz's mistress. She hoped this baby would serve to put an end to all that. She notice her facial expression grow a little more sullen at the thought of using her baby to cover her affair with Fitz. Her eyes deviated away from her reflection in the mirror as the intense feeling of guilt and shame overcame her and she could no longer stomach looking at herself.<p>

She continued to fiddle with the silk maternity shirt for a little longer. A couple of weeks had passed since Jake had left. Although, he had been over every day since, a bag of groceries accompanying him for the first ten days until she made him stop, to Anna's dismay. She had told him that there was no way she could eat a bag of groceries within a 24 hour period to which Anna had replied that's why she came over as often as possible to help. He had been staying at a hotel a few streets over and had recently found an apartment on her street, just a few blocks down. Which now that Anna was busier at the dance studio helping one of her friends put a show together, she had to admit she had become lonely since he left. It was probably because between him and Anna constantly being at her apartment and Abby and Quinn constantly being around either due to work or helping her get something in her personal life sorted in preparation for the baby, she had gotten used to not coming home to an empty apartment or being left alone with her sordid thoughts, which she didn't realize they were until she had actually gotten a break from them. It was funny how something so messed up didn't seem as messed up after you had been constantly exposed to it for a period of time.

She was pulled from her thoughts by a knock at her door. She sighed, flattening the bloused down one last time before giving up completely. There was a 35 week old fetus continuing to grow inside of her uterus, the world was just going to have to get over it. She knew who it was before she even opened the door. He had told her that he would be by to attend the doctor's visit with her. She checked the peep hole just to make sure it wasn't an unwanted visitor before she undid the lock and opened the door. She just stared at him. If she was honest, she was still a little upset with him for leaving. She didn't like not having him there with her.

"I didn't think you were coming," she lied. She knew he was, but again, she was still mad at him so she was giving him a hard time.

He gave her a knowing look as she turned and walked back into the apartment, leaving the door open for him to enter.

"I told you I was," he reminded her. There was no reason for her to think that he wasn't. He had done everything that he told her he would, being extra careful to do it in a timely manner these last couple of weeks knowing that even though she had given the okay for him to move out, she was still a little angry at him for doing so.

He looked around the living room as she continued about the apartment gathering her things and preparing to head out for the day. It was actually starting to look a lot like her old apartment, only bigger. It was starting to look and feel like a home again, after the last of the boxes had been unpacked and discarded. He wasn't surprised though, during the last week he had seen her starting to split her time between OPA, Abby and the White House, and doing little things around the apartment, which Abby had informed her that she was nesting. A term which she had rejected, but did admit that she was growing impatient waiting on the arrival of the baby. He looked around the apartment again. It really was huge. He didn't understand why she hadn't just purchased a condo or a home and didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing. Her lack of wanting to put down more permanent roots indicated that she planned on leaving D.C at some point. Rather it was to Vermont with Fitz or to make a run for it and leave D.C, Fitz, Cyrus, and everything political and toxic about her life behind whenever she got a clear opening was yet to be seen.

* * *

><p>She was back on her way to OPA for her late morning meeting, but a million and one other thoughts were running through her head. Jake had asked her to brunch afterwards to which she had accepted. They had chatted over the meal about various things, him clearly trying to stay away from stressful subjects. They had veered to the subject of names for the baby, which she had thought of but hadn't really discussed with anyone yet. He made a few suggestions, which she wasn't opposed to, before informing him that she had settled on Adeline. He responded by repeating the name and stating that he liked it, though she could tell he was a little bummed about not having any input. She countered this by telling him she hadn't picked a middle name to which he could choose, and that although she absolutely loved the name Adeline that they would probably end up using her middle name more often than not since she absolutely did not want anyone nick naming the child Addy. Not that she didn't like the name, but she was positive that there would be hundreds of other little girls running around the playground that went by the name Addy, and she wanted something more unique for her daughter. But she wasn't willing to give up the name Adeline just because it was associated with the name Addy. She loved the sound of the name, it sounded elegant but not to serious and it meant noble, something which she was hoping that the child possessed more of than anyone of her parents, family, or other adults that would be in her life. Not that the people she planned on having in her child's life weren't noble, their loyalties and priorities just often times led them astray... a lot. He smiled when he realized that she had actually thought this through and felt honored that she was giving him the responsibility of choosing the middle name as long as it wasn't anything too outrageous. He liked more androgynous names, to which she had agreed if just to make people do a double take when they likely expected a guy after her daughter had accomplished something the sexist people in the more prominent positions would figure no female ever could. He had proposed Ryan, which she liked because it went well with Adeline and she could see it now. The big wigs saying to bring that Ryan guy in here, we'd love to meet him, only to have her little girl turn the corner causing misogynistic jaws to hit the floor.<p>

After that, they had parted ways, him telling her that he had a job offer he needed to check into. To which she had eyed him suspiciously, and after noting that he was avoiding eye contact with her after gathering his things had warningly called his name, making him look at her. "What does this job entail?" she asked him. To which he respond, "I don't believe that's any of your business," but he gave a little at least telling her it was nothing as immediately dangerous as B6-13. "What is that supposed to mean?" she questioned. There were few things in this world as dangerous as B6-13 so he wasn't giving her much. "Let me just say, it's not any more dangerous than what you're doing," and he left her with that after throwing two twenties on the table to pay for their meal and tip the waitress. She had stared after him as he walked out of the coffee house, still not pleased with the responses she had received.

She had left the coffee house and started the walk towards her office. She figured she'd walk since she still had time and she was hoping that walking would cause this kid to pop out sooner rather than later. The doctor had told her that the good news was that babies born at 34 weeks or after generally did fine, so she could at least ease her fears of a preterm birth a little. And that every week after this week she made it through the pregnancy would just serve to reassure that the baby would be fine whenever she decided to make her appearance. Unfortunately she had also informed her that a lot of first time mothers often went past their due date and some of them even ended up having to be induced because after a week post due date, the rates of problems with the birth or complications with the baby started to go up again. She didn't want her baby to come early as she wanted her to come out under optimal circumstances but she also did not want to go a day past her 40 week mark since it seemed to offer no added benefit. Hell it seemed after 38 weeks there wasn't really any added benefit so she was open to that two week time frame. The first trimester had been just miserable between the morning sickness, fatigue and coming to term with the pregnancy itself. The second semester had been a lot better, but now it was just becoming uncomfortable. There were two human beings trying to occupy the same space, and she didn't know how much more give her insides had.

Her thoughts traveled to her parents. Her father in all of his craziness had shown up at her apartment the week before. She and Anna had walked in to find him sitting at her dining room table. She had told him to leave, he had pulled a gun on them. Anna had informed him of his need for a stay in a mental institution as he felt he needed to bring gifts, referring the records he had brought, and a gun to the same meeting. She had then pulled the trigger of the unloaded gun on him, which really threw Anna for a loop after he screamed and reacted as if she had really shot him. He left, vowing he was gone for good, to which Anna asked him if he promised this time. He just gave both of them a stern look before leaving. The whole ordeal caused them to sleep in the same bed for the next few days to which Anna had stated she was just concerned for her and the baby, but Olivia knew that incident had terrified Anna just as much as it had her, and did not object to the sleeping arrangements either way.

She had then been informed that her mother had been found at Wonderland and was being held in Super Max. Her mother's jaw hit the floor, speechless, as Olivia entered the room, her stomach leading the way. She had then whispered a "Well I'll be damned," upon seeing Anna enter behind her. She stared at Anna for a while, not having seen her since, well she didn't exactly know when because she was positive that her parents' habit of stalking her extended to Anna, and she had lost track of her mother the first time she had broken out of custody. "Hey Aunt Ma…hmm," Anna had started before turning to Olivia and asking her what they were calling the woman now. Her mother had replied telling the girl to call her what she had always called her. Anna, in her perfect form turned to her and greeted her as "My late Aunt Maya," to which her mother, not really being in the mood for Anna's smart mouth had told her to "Watch it little girl." She then turned her attention to Olivia, "Baby please, tell me you didn't let this fool do that to you," Olivia shifted uncomfortably as she motioned to Fitz before motioning to Olivia's midsection. Olivia shifted uncomfortably as her mother went on but didn't say anything as Jake and Fitz continued to try to get some information out of her. She ignored them, "Oh, Livvie I wanted so much more for you than this, Baby. Why? Why would you do this?" Still no verbal response from Olivia as her eyes started to fill with tears. She didn't know why? She should be happy that her mother was disappointed in her. The only way she could see her not being disappointed in her is if she was an international fugitive killing random important people if they didn't stand for what she stood for or give her what she wanted.

"That's enough Maya," Jake said slamming his hands down on the table after seeing the tears in Olivia's eyes. Her mother being the perceptive one, turned to Jake, unfazed by his outburst and observed him closely before looking back to Olivia and doing the same. She then turned to Fitz who had this sad look on his face she attributed to weakness. She then turned to Anna who was trying to avoid eye contact with everyone now. She knew the girls MO having helped raise her from a baby. It didn't take long to put the picture together.

She then turned back to Olivia stating that she still wasn't impressed, but at least that was better than the alternative. Olivia, growing tired of her antics had told them to charge and arrest her, before she walked out without another word.

By the time she finished backtracking through the events of the last few weeks she was in front of her office building. She tried to clear the previous thoughts from her head and focus on the task that lay ahead.

"Good morning," she greeted Huck and Quinn as she made her way to her office. They grumbled back their greetings, neither of them looking up from their laptops. She discarded her outer layers and pulled her phone from her purse before going through it to make sure she didn't have any missed messages. She then began checking news updates and texting Abby just to make sure she hadn't missed anything that had gone on with Fitz or any other part of the white house. She had just pressed send on a text to Abby when she heard the ding of the elevator. She put her phone in her desk and took a deep breath. The good thing about this case was the fact that the client actually had time to call and make an appointment and not just barge into the office begging for their help told her that it probably wasn't a big deal and they would probably be able to solve it in a few days.

"Mr. Rosenbaum's here," Quinn alerted her as she held the door open for the client and what she assumed was his wife to enter.

"It's nice to meet you," she smiled as she stood up to go over to greet them and saw the man's face drop noticeably.

"Oh, you're pregnant," he stated the obvious.

She would think that by now, seeing how much these chauvinistic bastards ended up on their door step begging for her help, they would have gotten over the fact that she was a woman by the time they got there.

"Yes," she stated trying to maintain a pleasant tone. "I am also a woman, in case you missed that part of it. Is that going to be a problem?"

"Oh, no. No I didn't mean it like that," the man explained as his wife looked at him with a smug grin, making it seem as though he had a habit of saying things that made him sound like an ass. "It just looks like you're pretty far along. Are you going to be able to handle this situation for us? Because I'm not paying you all of this money to let your employees screw this up."

She maintained her smile, which took a lot out of her. "Mr. Rosenbaum, you are not paying all of this money to have my employees screw anything up, you are paying to have them help you with a problem you have, as have every other client who has walked through that door. I rarely ever handle a case alone and I assure you my employees are handpicked by me and more capable than anyone else you are going to find if you walk out of that door. Now," she finally was able to let the smile go, "can we get down to business. What are you here for?" On second thought she hoped that they would solve this case by the next day. This guy was already rubbing her the wrong way. It didn't go any better when he turned out to have the typical problem of any senator, CEO, insert any important title of not being able to keep it in his pants and being stupid enough to not use protection and now he had an illegitimate child and needed to keep the mother quiet and out of his bank account. And as always, he thought that this was the biggest thing on her plate right now. She wondered if these people knew how often things like this happened. She figured they probably didn't which was a good thing because her business would probably slow substantially if they realized every Tom, Dick, and Harry in the upper echelons of business and politics had a love child running around. What would be the use of concealing it if they knew how commonly it happened?

She reassured the man and his wife, who glanced at the man every now and then to give him a spiteful look and only spoke to point out her husband's stupidity and ignorance, that everything would be handled and save for making sure that the child was well taken care of and had a college fund, they would no longer have to worry about issuing out any of their monetary funds to the mother. Which she felt a little weird about now, given her current situation. She found herself wondering how the relationship between the man and the mistress had played out. Had it been just about sex or was it a world wind romance? Had he promised her a life together or had she, as he put it, tried to trap him by getting knocked up? She doubted that he was telling the truth, he just seemed like the type to pull the victim card after he had done something to get himself in a difficult situation. Either way, he was a client and she was going to fix this for him.

* * *

><p>AN: Hey guys, so I know I've been trying to incorporate some of the events of the actual show into this but that may stop unless something happens on the show that I really like or really plays well into the story I'm trying to convey. More Liv/Jake next chapter and hopefully a baby in the next chapter or 2. Either way, comments are welcomed.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: So I lied. I got bored/didn't want to do any real work so I ended up writing another chapter. I'm going to try to start adding in story lines for other characters but I don't know when it will be as I cant decide on how I want to go about doing it.

* * *

><p>"Nice," had read the simple text message he had sent to her after her press conference. It had recently become public speculation that she could be pregnant and of course at the press conference that had had nothing to do with that subject, ended up in her confirming the speculations after being asked by one nosey reporter, as if it wasn't obvious by now.<p>

The next question to follow was of course about should the white house or more specifically the first lady be concerned at this time given the past rumors of an affair with the president. She had politely reassured them that the white house, the president, the first lady nor the American people had anything of that nature to be concerned about when it came to her pregnancy. She had then redirected the press conference back to the subject at hand about the president's recent negotiations with a terrorist group that could possibly be a threat to the country. Any other questions aimed at her pregnancy, and there were some, was quickly shot down and dismissed. After the reporters saw that she no longer called on the ones who tried to reintroduce the subject of her growing midsection or an affair with the president, the questions started to die down and she was able to continue in a more organized and peaceful fashion.

Afterwards she had nearly run away from the white house before anyone had had a chance to question her about what she had just confirmed in front of the entire country. She had already seen Cyrus shaking his head from the side of the stage during the entire ordeal, and Fitz standing next to him with his head down throwing her a judging look every now and again, but she had managed to ignore them all, wrangle the reporters and tackle the questions that were thrown at her. "I'm fine," she had told Abby as she passed her already reading the worried look on her face and opting to pass by her on her way out rather than Cyrus and Fitz standing on the other side of the stage.

"Well you destroyed him more than I ever could," Mellie had told her with a wide smile. She had rolled her eyes and ignored the woman's comments, wanting to get home and away from the circus she had just created by going up on that podium.

* * *

><p>She found herself sitting in her kitchen sipping on a warm cup of tea. She had been talking to Anna earlier telling her about her past few cases, which had all involved an illegitimate child or an affair or both, but keeping the clients' names out of it just as a confidentiality thing. Not that Anna would tell anyone, it was just good practice. Her response of, "Same assholes, just twenty years older," somewhat shocked her as it brought back old memories of them in high school.<p>

_"Are you two crazy?" her father yelled as he paced back and forth in the dean's office of their high school. "Do you have any idea the fire you are playing with?"_

_She saw Anna turn to her out of her side view and shared a look with her before looking down at the floor. _

_"It's not our faults," Olivia started, "the school didn't do anything about it."_

_"Well I was told that the boys had been reprimanded," her father replied. _

_"They got suspended for two weeks," Anna piped up in disbelief that he was going to buy their bullshit, "They raped her. How as that fair? I didn't even know suspension was a thing here." It wasn't. Suspension at their school had not existed until someone needed a way to punish someone whose parents were too wealthy for them to be punished. "They should be castrated," Anna finished. _

_"You know we're right," Olivia told her father, backing Anna's statement. _

_"Look maybe the school should have done more to punish those boys but that is between the school and that girl's parents. My main concern is the two of you. And you two will no longer insert yourselves into this investigation in any way, shape or form, do I make myself clear?"_

_They didn't answer. Both just looked down at the floor as the dean entered. _

_"Hello Mr. Pope," Dr. Gillanhall stated as he walked into the room a little more jolly than the situation called for. Olivia had noticed that a lot of the people of power including parents did this around this place when they were trying to make a point or throw their social influence around. "I'm sorry you had to come all the way down her for this, but as I'm sure you've heard, your girls have been stirring up a bit of trouble here."_

_Her dad smiled at the man. "Yes, I've heard," he stated as he threw a glare their way. "Some things never change."_

_"Now as I'm sure you know, we like to encourage our students to look for opportunities to add to their CV's for their college and possibly job applications in the future. But as you also know, we are a very private institution and there are a lot of very important people that send their children here and leave them under our care. And they trust us to look after them, keep them on the right path," he stated as he pulled out a cigar box and opened it in her father's direction, to which he politely declined. "They also trust us to keep any of their teenage misadventures out of public knowledge for fear of it hurting their academic and employment opportunities down the road."_

_"Yes, I am aware of that," her father continued to play along, pleasantly._

_"How can I put this?" Dr. Gillanhall said to himself before bringing his eyes back to her father's, "this school and those two boys parents did not take kindly to your girls writing an article to one of the local papers about the incidents that had occurred her. I mean sure it was a local paper, but God knows the damage that could have been done if we hadn't stomped out that fire as quickly as we did. Thankfully no permanent damage was done, but the parents of those two boys are calling for them to be reprimanded on slander. Now I was able to quiet them down, but I just want to make sure that you and these girls are well aware of the trouble that they would be in, if something like this were to happen again." He looked directly at Anna and her when he stated that last sentence, the smile completely gone from his face, making it clear to everyone in the room that it was a threat. _

_She looked over at her father as he took a moment to recompose himself before a smile appeared on his face. He began to speak. "Mr. Gillanhall, I can assure you that nothing like this will ever happen again as far as these two girls or concerned. However I can also assure you that if you, any of your students or their parents so much as touch a hair on either of my girls' heads, a word on their school record, or a letter on their transcript, if they so much as tell me someone looked at them in the wrong way and I think it was unwarranted, I will be back up here and a local or national paper about two little delinquents whose parents weren't around enough to teach them how to behave around civilized human beings will be the last of your any anyone's worries."_

_Olivia's eyes snapped back to Dr. Gillanhall. Had her father just threatened this man and a whole bunch of rich powerful people that could destroy them just by picking up the telephone? Gillanhall looked like he was about to reply until her father readjusted his coat, sitting up straighter in his chair before standing. He placed a kiss on both her and Anna's head before telling them to behave themselves and quietly leaving the office. Back then, her sixteen year old self wondered what the hell had just happened but now she knew that it was probably the first sign that they missed of her father being involved in something less than ethical. _

A knock at her door shook her from her thoughts as she climbed down from the stool, the cup of tea still in her hands. She would normally wonder what had happened for someone to be knocking on her door at this time of the morning, but she was expecting Anna. Still she peeped through the peep hole to be sure. Her eyebrows drew together when she saw Jake.

She undid the latch and opened the door. She could tell he hadn't long ago woke up. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, Anna called me about an hour ago and yelled at me. I was really confused at first because I was actually getting some pretty good sleep, but then she told me that if I was going to have unprotected sex that I, not her was going to pay the consequences. Actually she lectured me about, in her words not mine, "knocking someone up while living the street life" and then "going to D block while I have to sit and watch her eat food combinations that make my stomach turn" and you "being in a love triangle with men who can't keep their penises to themselves". I substituted the work penis. I'm actually not familiar with the word she used." He smiled at her and her eyes went to the bag in his hand.

He lifted it higher in the air, letting her see it was the Chinese food she had request from the one Chinese place that stays open until 3 am. She opened the door wider, allowing him to enter.

"Sorry she woke you," she told him as they made their way to the kitchen.

"Oh no, it's always a pleasure talking to Anna," she couldn't help the smile that came to her face as she refilled her tea. She poured him a cup and went to sit across from him at the island bar. She knew that last comment was part sarcasm part truth. Anna had taken a liking to Jake, Huck, and Quinn, or Lindsay as Anna had taken to calling her occasionally, but that still didn't save them the trouble of having Anna give her input on their lives or asking for their input on hers occasionally. "Besides," he started again, "you could've just called me first."

She glanced at him before turning back to the food in front of her. "I know," she told him, now purposefully avoiding eye contact with him.

He smiled to himself at how childish she was being. "But, you're still upset with me for moving out," he finished her thoughts for her.

"I'm not upset with you," she said hopping down from the bar stool and trying not to waddle over to the pantry. His smile broadened as he watched her maneuver around the beach ball sized extension in front of her. She turned around after retrieving the syrup and caught her eyes caught his. "Well, maybe a little bit," she confessed after seeing he wasn't buying her previous lie. "But don't rush me," she began, pouring the syrup on top of the Chinese food. "I'm getting over it." She put the syrup back in the pantry before making her way back to the stool next to him.

He watched as she prepared herself to climb back up onto the stool. He would never say anything, but she had gotten even larger during the last few weeks and he found it a little amusing to see her in such a state, especially since she still tried to seem intimidating while having trouble doing simple things that would be easy to anyone without the physical constraint. Like that time she tried to scold Anna while taking almost a minute to rise up from the couch. And when Anna had tried to help her she only glared at her, refusing the helping hand.

She noticed the grin on his face, but didn't say anything. Truth was, she found it a little comical too, when it wasn't down right frustrating. She was now 39 weeks into this and hopefully would be able to get this over with sometime within the next seven days.

"Why are you awake anyway?" he asked as she made her way up to sit on the stool with some difficulty.

"Because, Jake," she started as she continued to struggle with the stool, "look at me."

He couldn't help the laughter that escaped him especially since she was trying to be stern with him and pretend to be frustrated by his question. Pretend because he could see the small smile form on her face when he started laughing. She finally settled herself on the stool and picked up her fork, stirring the syrup into the takeout.

He didn't say a word about this and saw what Anna meant about food derangements. She continued, explaining to him the countless number of reasons why she could not sleep. "I can't get comfortable for the life of me. And heaven forbid I accidentally roll onto my back if I do manage to fall asleep. Not to mention her head is resting on my hip bone and I feel like she does it on purpose anytime I try to get some sleep. And then there's lightning crotch," she smiled as she saw his eyes light up and his grin grow wider. "Don't laugh," she said nudging him on the shoulder before taking a bite of her food.

"What is that?" he asked, still laughing.

"Well, I just thought that it was a painful phenomenon of pregnancy but Anna looked it up and found that it actually had a name," he looked at her waiting for her to continue. "I'm not sure but it's either her hitting me somewhere very unpleasant or it's just some ligaments or some other things adjusting for child birth or she's resting on a nerve or something, but it's a very sharp, sudden pain that lasts for like a millisecond but it takes your breath away." She finished before stuffing another forkful of food into her mouth. She looked at him and they both started laughing. What the hell was happening, neither of them could explain it but it was scary. Luckily they both had developed somewhat of a dark sense of humor, but even more so, they were too excited about and committed to this baby to let the scarier part get the better of them.

She went on explaining how between all of this, plus having to urinate which seemed like every two hours, she only got about three good hours of sleep a night, if she was lucky.

She got off of the stool taking the left over take out and placing it in the fridge. "Wanna watch a movie?" she asked walking past him and into the living room. He got up, grabbing the stash of fortune cookies, and followed her.

They settled on the couch and decided on a comedy since Olivia thought that if she laughed it might help her to go into labor earlier. After Jake stated that that probably wasn't going to work, she told him to shut it because she was still upset with him.

"Alright," he told her throwing his hands up in the air, "what can I do to make this better, preferably before this baby gets here?"

She looked at him, a smirk slowly appearing across her face. His brows furrowed, not really sure what thoughts were running through her mind. "Move back in with me," she told him simply.

His mouth opened, but he paused. He gave her a moment to see if she was serious. When she didn't retract her request he spoke. "Liv I," he tried but she cut him off.

"Okay, I am going to be giving birth to this baby any day now," he smiled letting her continue. She really thought that she was going to spontaneously go into the labor in the next couple of days. The doctor had had different thoughts though yesterday when they had seen her. She had even discussed a possible need for induction. So on the bright side, this baby was going to be here one way or another in the next two weeks. "I'm here by myself all the time," he gave her a look. She usually had someone over. "At night," she corrected. "And," she continued with her argument, "you are not going to skip out on me for night time feedings and diaper changes. I did all of this," she pointed at her stomach for emphasis, "for nine months, it's your turn to pull the load my friend."

He just stared at her for a moment taking in all that she had said and how easily they slipped from her being slightly upset with him to feeling like they had been friends for a lifetime. He also couldn't help but to notice how peaceful and happy she looked. Something about her had definitely changed since he had gotten out of supermax, and not just physically. She was beautiful as always, and found it endearing the way her face had filled out a little towards the end of the pregnancy which was more noticeable now that she had her hair away from her face into a loose bun, but he noticed something else. He noticed a bit of a change then, but it seemed to be more obvious now. He figured it mostly had to do with Anna. Or either the hormones causing her walls to subconsciously come down a little more. She was letting another side of herself show more. A side that he had known was there all along and had actually gotten pretty familiar with while they were away. She was more relaxed and less serious. He figured on the island that was due to not feeling like she had to watch her back every second of every minute just in case someone was trying to destroy her. Now, he figured it was due to the fact that she had actually started trying to make a change for a more stable life due to the baby. Plus every time she tried to, as David would put it, Pope them, Anna was there to call bullshit. Which seemed to frustrate her but it also made her confront things in a more realistic head on fashion. Except for the Fitz thing. She just usually got quiet and left the room whenever Anna pointed out anything about him or their relationship that didn't correlate with the happy fairytale ending she had obviously constructed in her head. It was a subject he just didn't broach and had taken to ignoring himself. He was putting some distance between them, as far as an intimate relationship went, so he had no right to say anything. Well he did have a right, as a friend, but she hadn't asked his opinion, and he was trying to let her figure this out on her own without and interference from him. He was sure other people would interfere, but at the end of the day, no matter the outcome, he would find his piece of mind in the fact that he let her have her personal space from him in order to make this decision. But in the short term, she had a point. He didn't like her being alone by herself with the baby coming so soon and he knew that she would need his help once the baby was here and he wanted to be there. After all, he didn't see a problem with it. He still had his own place giving them that boundary that was needed to establish their separate spaces and remind him that playing house didn't necessarily mean the same thing as building a home, something his mother would always tell him.

"Okay," he told her.

"Okay," she told him with a smile, happy she had won. One thing that had Achanged, he thought, getting her way still put her on cloud nine. She began arranging different pillows around her on the sofa, trying to get comfortable. "You can start bringing your stuff over tomorrow."

He laughed. "Whatever you say Liv?"

"Wanna see something?" She was gonna say weird or freaky or one of the other words that Anna or Abby had used but decided against it not wanting to use such words to describe her body especially as it pertained to her growing her child, even if she did agree with them.

She laid on her back, using a pillow to prop her head up and lifted her shirt reviewing her swollen abdomen. He was about to make a smart remark about not knowing she was pregnant and sensing it she told him to, "Wait," Before he could get the words out. He continued to stare at her stomach and before long saw what he would describe as a shift in shape as the child was obviously moving. She smiled, "Wait," she instructed him still. He did. He was reward by a tiny foot print appearing under her skin, near the top of her abdomen.

Their eyes flickered up to each other and his face indicated he was both amazed and creeped out. Her face mirrored his as she was anticipating that exact reaction.

"That's so creepy," he laughed reaching to feel the area the foot print had just disappeared from.

"It's not creepy," she laughed, at the dorky faces they were both making.

He let his hand rest on the left side of her abdomen, as the continued to discuss the right word to use for the phenomenon they had just experienced. She didn't notice as it happened gradually but the baby shifted from her right hip closer to his hand. It wasn't until she noticed that the uncomfortable pressure was gone that she noticed the baby had moved, they could now see it lying next to Jake's hand.

"How'd you do that?" She asked surprised but grateful. "I've been trying to get her to move for the last hour."

He smiled at the thought that crossed his mind. The little girl being just as stubborn as Olivia and refusing to shift just because her mother was trying to coerce her to.

A/N: Reviews welcomed.


End file.
